Blood Suckers
by dreamersrequiem
Summary: Dean and Sam's attempts at a holiday fail when they find out there's a Vampire on the lose. But Dean's not that bothered; and Sam thinks it's because of the girl he's been hanging out with - set after the 2nd Series.
1. Chapter 1

"You haven't changed Charlotte."

"You have. You both have."

She ignored the use of her old name, the name she had completely discarded five years ago with the death of her mother. Instead she took a sip of the tea, looking up at her father as he glanced at her. His hair was completely grey; remorse and guilt etched into his face, the lines making him look so old. The boy sitting on the sofa, eyes fixed to the TV was no longer a toddler, but had grown into a child. A faire child who, her father had told her, still did not speak. He looked nothing like her real brother, sitting in the car outside, waiting patiently for her to finish her work here.

She tapped her fingers on the table, eyes never leaving him. Five years she had waited for this moment. Five long years. Of course she hadn't changed; her aging process was slower than a mortal's, making her look only 18 when she had, six months ago, celebrated her 20th birthday.

"We thought you were dead."

"I know."

"Did you ever find…"

"No." The lie cut him off swiftly. She didn't want to think about that. Didn't want to think about her brother, dead at her hands.

A nod from him, slight confusion in his eyes. She knew he was remembering the funeral, when he'd seen them both in the trees.

She took another sip of the tea, detesting it and finding the usual blood-cravings filling her. Last time she'd seen him, he had been the monster. Now the tables were turned and she'd have her revenge.

_Not long now. _She told herself. _Not long Shadow. _

* * *

"Sam! We're meant to be on holiday, not working!"

Dean Winchester looked at his brother over the top of the car, as Sam studied the sheets of paper in his hands. 

"So you just want to ignore it?"

Dean gave a light shrug. "Come on Sammy, let's hit the bars. Get some English girls!"

"Welsh."

"What?"

"We're in Wales Dean."

"So?"

"So the girls here are Welsh, not English."

"Does it matter?"

Sam lifted his gaze to look at his brother. His brother, who wanted to travel to Europe and see London, not some little sea side town in a little country that he didn't even know existed. But Sam had dragged him here after seeing the news, after realising what was going on here.

"It does to some of the girls."

"Right, whatever. So we going to hit the town or what?"

Sam let out a sigh. "Listen, we'll spend the night in a pub or something. Try to gather some information and…"

"You can gather the information."

"OK Dean. You get drunk, I'll do the work."

Dean grinned. "That's more like it. So where to Sammy?"

* * *

  
She stepped out of the house, smiling as she strode into the street, sliding on a pair of sunglasses. The late afternoon sun was low as she made her way to the car and opened the door.

"Done?"

Her brother looked up from the magazine, and she nodded. 

"Done."

"Where we going?"

"Well fairy boy," She grinned at him, and he smiled softly back. "Thought we could go relax at the pub for a bit."

"Sounds like a plan." 

She laughed as she looked at the teen. He'd grown up in a completely different world to her, where time passed much quicker, explaining why he was closer to her age than his changeling counterpart living with her father. He never spoke of his time in the fairy world, preferring to concentrate on the here and now, just glad to be with his sister after so long.

Four years ago she'd found him on the streets of Las Vegas, begging for change. He'd known straight away who she was. He'd been watching her. 

They'd come a long way since then.

She found herself wondering where Poison and Blake were, if they were OK or still running from Vampire hunters. 

She and Tim had left them in Vegas, when she'd decided to track her father down. He hadn't been in her home town. No, he'd moved. And now here she was in this sea side town, trying to figure out what to do now she'd completed her task.

Relax.

For a bit anyway. Then get on the move again. Where to she didn't know, but it would come to her. She was sure of it.

They pulled up outside the seaside hotel and entered it to get ready for the pub.

Starting from tonight, she would forget about the wreck that had been the first fifteen years of her life. She'd relax and let herself go, have fun with her brother. She'd forgotten how to have fun.

* * *

Dean tapped his fingers on the bar as he waited to be served. Finally he had his beer. He looked at the pint glass and smiled to himself, feeling slightly homesick for a bottle. "When in Rome…" He turned to the table and sat down, watching Sam type on his laptop.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, relax!" 

"You're the one relaxing Dean, not…" Sam stopped when he noticed the look on his brother's face. Dean had just taken a sip of the beer, and looked like he wasn't enjoying it. "What's wrong?"

"It's warm."

"Warm?"

"Yeah…as in, not cold."

"I know what you mean Dean." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, before taking a sip of his own beer. "You're right, it is warm. Get used to it Dean."

"Well I'm not going to make…" Dean stopped mid sentence, glancing out through the frosted glass to the beer garden. "Well will you look at that."

Sam looked up from the laptop, towards the girl his bother was gazing at. Even through the glass he could see why she had caught his brother's attention. Her long black hair framed a pale face, striking red lips folded around the butt of a cigarette as she talked to a kid who could have only been about sixteen. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, and absently Sam found himself wondering what colour they were.

He looked back at his brother, shutting his laptop as he did so. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking.

"Go on then."

"What?" Dean turned to Sam, almost unable to tear his gaze away.

"Go talk to her. I'll try and get some information about the people who have been killed and…"

"Thanks Sammy." Dean was already standing up, and before Sam could even finish he was out of the pub and making his way into the beer garden.

Sam packed up his laptop and made his way to the bar, determined to work on this case, even if his brother wasn't.

* * *

She flicked her hair behind her ear as her and her brother took their seats on the bench. Even now she wore the sunglasses, worried that her one red eye would draw attention. She would have to wait for the taste of the blood to disappear before she would be confident enough to take the glasses off.

Tim tapped his fingers on the table as she pushed his drink towards him. Slowly he sipped it, enjoying the taste in his mouth before swallowing. She watched him from behind the glasses, surprised at how easily it had been for them in the last few years.

It had seemed they were always on the run from someone; hunters and vampires both. But now…now they had a short stretch of freedom ahead of them. At least, they thought they did.

She didn't notice him until he had stood in front of her, asking if he could sit down.

"Sure." She took in his dirty blond hair, his hazel eyes and…something in them. She couldn't resist. She had to know…

So she kept him talking, chatted about where he was from, where she was from, the time she'd spent in America…

And all the time she was digging deeper and deeper into his brain, without him even knowing.

"Come on Tim, we got to go." She stood up after a while, smiling at Dean. "It's been great…here." She quickly jotted down her number and handed it to him. "Give me a call while you're still in town, yeah?"

"Sure." He smiled up at her, watching as she and her brother disappeared out of the gate and out of sight.

It was the image of the yellow eyed man that kept her awake that night as her brother slept. Of the burning woman and distraught father, of the dead brother and the pact. She wondered how long he had left, if he'd managed to escape the deal somehow.

Demons…

Well, who'd have thought that demons existed?

She slowly pondered over the Winchester boys as Tim's snoring echoed around the small room they shared.

It was obvious what they were here for.

Her.

Such a shame, and she liked Dean.

With a sigh, Shadow moved to the window and stood looking out at the sea, pounding against the beach with all the rage of an angry god. Hell. Demons. Spirits. All of them a part of the world she inhabited. 

"Hell…"

She wondered if her brother was down there, if he was tortured every day, if he'd have to face that for eternity. 

She closed her eyes, bowing her head and hoping against hope her brother was somewhere better.

* * *

"So each of the people who were killed were pretty shady characters."

"Yeah?" Dean leant back on the bed, hands behind his head as he listened to his brother, unable to get that girl out of his head. "Like what?"

"Well from what I've heard, the first guy to die was in his early 20's. According to rumours, he'd cheat on every girl he went out with."

"Right…not really shady though is it?"

"No but there's a pattern." Sam took a deep breath. "One guy beat his girlfriend, again young. He ended up killing her. Third one was nineteen, treated girls like shit." Sam shook his head, leaning back. "And another cheater."

"What do you think we're dealing with?"

"Vengeful spirit?"

"Sounds like it. So what's the next step Sammy?"

"Check the morgue." Sam rubbed his face, holding back a yawn. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Descending the stairs beneath the hospital, Dean couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder. They landed on her again. 

He hadn't thought of a girl this much in…ages. Years it seemed like, but he knew it was a much shorter time than that. What was it about her? She was beautiful; true, but he'd met a lot of beautiful girls. Intelligent as well, but again; he knew intelligent girls. So why could he not stop thinking about her?

Sam pulled out the first victim when they had been left alone. The nineteen year old had been killed only a few nights before Sam and Dean's arrival in the small town, and his body was in good condition.

"Dean. Look at this."

Dean stood next to his brother, reading the card tied onto the toe. 

"No blood." He moved quickly to the neck, and forced himself to move the boy's long hair away from his neck. "Sam. Fang marks."

"Well at least we know what we're dealing with." Sam shook his head, lifting a hand to his forehead. "Vampires."

"There hasn't been enough killings for a group."

"Right. So we're dealing with an individual. Should make things easier."

"No it won't." Dean lifted his head to look at his brother. "A group you can track down, find their hideout and wipe them out. A single vampire can blend into a crowd."

* * *

"Dean stop."

As Dean pulled over, the pair climbed out of the car and walked towards the crowd, standing at the edge, peering at the ambulance and police cars parked outside the small house.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, and the old woman standing next to him shook her head sadly.

"Father and child, dead." She let out a mournful sigh. "Don't ask me how, or why. All I know is he was a sweet child, didn't speak much but always smiling. And the father…the poor man. Five years he grieved for his wife. Came here to get away from it all."

Sam nodded, before glancing at Dean. "Doesn't sound like it's…"

Sam stopped, as he heard a small voice from just in front of the old woman. 

"Well I heard they went in there and couldn't find a trace of blood in the room _or _in the bodies."

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking up at his brother. 

"Our vampire strikes again then."

* * *

Shadow sat, staring in the mirror at her odd eyes. One blue, one a light green. She let herself smile, as he brother commented that she looked like David Bowie. 

"Well I know what to dress up as for Halloween then." 

"Yeah, if you could get your eyes to stay that way."

She turned back to the mirror, letting out a sigh. The joyful comments had altered her mood; changing the green eye to hazel. Her eye acted like a mood ring, though she couldn't even guess at the mood each colour meant. 

"I wish we could just like…have a normal life, you know?"

Tim turned to his sister, standing behind her. "It'd never work. Mainly because I'm legally dead, you've been missing for five years and neither of us look our age. Plus the fact that you age slower and…"

"I get it Tim." She rested her elbows on the table. "Think we can try though, just while we're here?"

"Maybe." Tim placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is that why you haven't been drinking as much?"

Turning her head away, she closed her eyes. "I don't want us to be found Tim. Not again."

"That doesn't mean you should starve yourself."

"We can stay here for a while, can't we?"

She sometimes felt unsure of their roles in the relationship; both had seen things mere mortals couldn't dream of, in their eyes age was reflected much older than they seemed. She could never be sure if she was looking after him; or he looking after her.

Sympathy for the Devil rang out in the small room, and Shadow glanced over her shoulder at the mobile phone. Maybe, just maybe, Poison had finally decided to phone her. "Tim, can you get that please?"

"Sure."

With a small nod, he walked to the bed and swiped up the phone, answering it quickly.

"Yeah?"

A small pause as Shadow turned to her reflection and began to brush her hair. She placed a hand under the ends feeling the hair between her fingers.

"Hang on a second." Tim covered the phone with one hand. "Shadow, it's that Dean dude."

"Dean?" She climbed up slowly from the chair, moving towards Tim and holding her hand out for the phone.

"Here she is." Tim handed the phone to his sister, his face devoid of any emotion. Another guy, another meal. That's all mortals were, to his sister. He'd learnt not to think much of them.

He sat down on the bed, crossing his legs as he studied his sister. She took her seat once again in front of the mirror, and even as he watched her eye changed to a light purple colour. Confusion entered his mind as his sister laughed and giggled; he'd never seen her like this. Not even with Poison. She was acting like a teenager, playing with her hair as she talked to the guy on the other end.

Finally she ended the call and turned back to the mirror, Tim watched her sister as she dug through one of the drawers, looking for her make up. 

"I'm meeting Dean tonight."

"Another meal? So soon?"

"Not like that."

"Not tonight then?"

"Something like that."

"Don't tell me you like him."

"Why not?" She carefully leant forward, applying eye shadow carefully before starting on the mascara.

"Shadow!" He leapt off the bed, taking long strides towards her. "You've always told me that humans are food! We can't get close to them."

Shadow spun around, facing her brother. "This is different."

"Why?"

"He's a hunter."

"What?" Tim's face betrayed anger, as well as confusion. Taking a step towards her, he towered over, staring down at her dark eyes. "Shadow are you stupid? We don't want to be caught, or have you forgotten the conversation we had five minutes ago?"

"Poor little Tim." A sigh escaping her lips, she stood, flicking hair over her shoulder. "Don't you get it? If I keep him close, he won't hurt us."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me on this Tim." She stared back at the mirror. "It'll be easy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked hard at his brother, studying his reflection as he checked and double checked himself in the mirror.

He hadn't been the same for a long while now. Fighting hundreds of demons at once, unleashed from hell, had proven a hard, long task. But it was over now, and they were supposed to be relaxing, but Sam had dragged Dean here with the aim of more hunting. Now, his brother was out to meet some girl he'd met down the pub, and Sam wondered if it would be a good idea to remind his brother _why _they were there.

In the end, he simply watched him go and simply said "have a good time." His brother needed the break, they both did really. But Sam knew it would be easier for him to cope if he just kept going, kept fighting.

It stopped him from dwelling on the horrors that he'd seen, from the death of friends, and from what he'd almost become.

Dean dealt with it by going out with some random girl; Sam dealt by working through the night, trying to find clues to the vampire.

* * *

"So what is it you and your brother do?"

"Not much actually." Dean gave her a light shrug. "Our parents left us quite a bit of money so we're just travelling at the moment."

"Another traveller." She smiled at him. "Me and my brother are doing the same. Though its money I've earned rather than anything my parents left me."

Dean smiled, as she brushed her hair back.

They carried on talking over the drinks, returning to something they knew they had in common; America.

After Dean returned from the bar again, she broached a subject in order to see his reaction.

"Do you believe in Angels, Dean?"

"Angels?" His head snapped up from the drink, his eyes devoid of any emotion, his face blank as he looked at her. She offered him a grin, and he laughed. "Nah…my mum used to say, when I went to bed, that angels watched over us but…"

"But too much shit has happened for you to believe it?"

He laughed, nodding as he did so, before running a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Put simply, yeah."

"See, not long I did think like that but…" She titled her head, staring down at her red wine. "But I guess I've seen a lot of evil in this world Dean, and I'd like to think there's some good too."

"I guess so." He chewed his lip, choosing his words carefully, not trying to give anything way. But she had brought it up, and this was a subject matter he knew so much about. "I think, if you look hard enough, you can find good but…" A shake of his head. "Not of the supernatural kind."

"What about evil?"

"What about it?"

"No good of the supernatural kind, does that mean there's evil of the supernatural kind?"

"Like what?" Another good natured laugh from him, as he watched her carefully. Her face remained blank as she looked at him.

"I don't know. Demons, werewolves. Maybe even Vampires."

"You're kidding right? Shadow, you've been reading too much fiction."

"How do you know they're not real?"

"Have you ever seen a demon?" He leant forward now. "Or a werewolf? Ever heard anyone say they've seen a vampire?"

"No." She leant towards him, so their faces were just inches apart. "But you must have heard about the deaths, right? The frequency of them, the gruesome details…it's why you're here right? To investigate them?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because clearly you're here for a reason Dean. This is a small seaside town with hardly any tourists. At the moment it's crawling with cops, and you two just happen to turn up in the midst of it? Anyone could tell you're here because of them."

"That still doesn't mean it's anything out of the ordinary."

"Well no. Except for the fact that the bodies were drained of blood, am I correct?"

"How would I know?"

"Because you were at the morgue yesterday." She titled her head to one side, her deep blue eyes focused on his hazel orbs. "I have friends there Dean. I asked. It's also how I know about the abnormalities on the bodies. Oh, and in case you didn't know, another guy was found drained of blood."

"Who are you?"

"I told you Dean. I'm Shadow, and for the time being, that's all you need to know."

* * *

Back in their respective hotel rooms, the brothers of the pair contemplated their siblings and what exactly had drawn them to their current drinking partner.

For Sam, he came to the same conclusions he had drawn previously; that his brother needed to forget, and a beautiful woman could help him do so.

For Tim, the matter was a little more complicated. Before, whenever his sister had believed a hunter was in town, whether they were after them or not, she would pack both their bags and the next morning they were gone, no traces of them left behind for the hunter to find.

Both boys sank back in their chairs, Tim drinking from a bottle pulled out from the beer cabinet, Sam staring at his laptop screen, at the article that spoke of the latest death.

The man had moved to the small town some years ago, trying to escape (or so the article claimed) painful memories of his wife, daughter and older son. All dead. Or presumed dead in the case of the last two. Both father and his youngest son had been killed the previous night, and details of their deaths were not, at the moment, being given to the public. Though there were rumours of no blood being found, no evidence of a struggle.

Feeling curious, Sam found himself clicking on the articles about the children who disappeared. The one about the older brother described him as a 'loner', and although listed as a missing person in the article (from the year he disappeared) it also claimed that those who knew the lad had thought it no surprise if he had decided to just leave home without telling anyone. After all, he had always been "a bit strange", or so those in the article claimed.

He found another article about the kid (Sam mentally kicked himself; Theo was older than him) this time a more informative article looking at why he would have left home. It seemed that he didn't enjoy home life, rarely spoke to his parents and often locked himself in his room. "Where the hell do they get this stuff?" He muttered to himself, before returning to the article about the deaths and decided to look at the articles about the young girl.

He needed to find out if there was a link between the father and son, and anyone else who had been killed.

For now, he'd bypass the death of the woman; all he found in the original article was that she'd died of natural causes, a heart attack (though the small paragraph devoted to her claimed heart break after the disappearance of her children). Charlotte.

His eyes flicked down the article; a girl who to those who knew her from school, thought she was a bit weird (these were very honest journalists, he thought) a girl who kept to herself and never bothered anyone.

His fingers tapped on the table as he took a sip of the water beside the laptop, his mouse scrawling down to an image of the girl at the age of fourteen, looking at the camera with a blank stare. Her stark blue eyes looked lonely, he thought. Kind of sad. Blonde locks tumbled over her shoulders; something about her was very familiar, though Sam thought he'd remember those sad eyes.

With a sigh he closed the internet pages and pushed the laptop down, rubbing his eyes before he walked over to the window looking out onto the car park.

The shady parking lot was lit only by one lamppost, and Sam's eyes carefully scanned the shadows on the road. One lone figure headed towards the lamppost, moving slowly and carefully. Dean. He stepped into the light, and looked up at the window, sending a wry grin towards his brother.

Sam smiled back down, before drawing the curtains and turning at the bed. Laying back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, he tried to process the information about the latest two deaths and the link with the two children.

* * *

When Shadow returned to the hotel room – two hours after saying goodbye to Dean – she found her little brother already asleep on his bed, on top of the duvet and still wearing his jeans and t-shirt.

She smiled as she looked at the fairy boy. "Poor mite." She muttered under her breath, crossing over and pulling the duvet over his small frame. For the thousandth time since they'd found each other, she wondered if perhaps little Timmy wouldn't be better of without her. After what he'd been through, he deserved some sort of normal, real life.

Her head tilted to one side, as she watched his chest rising up and down softly, in a rhythmic motion that soothed her.

She needed him though, she knew that. And, she guessed, he needed her too. Otherwise he could have scampered long ago. She was able to protect him from most things in this world; mostly the cold cruel hearts of mortals, who cared not for anyone but themselves. She had learnt that back in New York, back with Phoenix.

Phoenix.

He'd be…She thought long and hard. Twenty-two now. She wondered if his boyish good looks had faded, if his dark eyes still sparkled and if he still held that all-knowing, arrogant grin of his.

Properly not, after what had happened.

But she had to push Nix behind her now, along with Poison and Blake. Forget them, forget New York and Vegas. She could do nothing to change the past, and anyway, she had another guy with an arrogant grin to think about now.

* * *

A/N: Thought I should give an explanation about Shadow & Tim before we go any further: they're from my novel Realm of Shadows, which is about Shadow's travels with a coven of vampires. At the beginning, her brother Tim gets replaced by a changeling. Recently I decided that after the novel, at some point she finds him, after he's lived in the fairy world. More about the fairy world later.  
Anything else you want explained just message me or leave a review or something.  
Oh yeah, sorry about the short chapter. But I promise the others should be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams have always held a strange power over humans

Dreams have always held a strange power over humans. For roughly 3,000 years dreams have provided a mystery unable to be solved; of course, many said dreams were messages from a divine power, some said they were your subconscious sending you a message, others that they were simply recycled dreams. Some even believed that dreams could predict the future.

Some disregarded this idea as nonsense (for who could predict the future?) but not the Winchester boys. For a while now Sam had been having visions, visions that showed the future; a future that, for the most part, the boys tried (and mostly succeeded in) to change.

What they were not aware of, however, was sometimes these visions were insignificant, nothing major – mostly ones not connected with the yellow eyed monster. And of course, since the demon had died the visions had subsided. But Sam often had a strong sense of déjà vu, of something seen before, and it was often a result of these insignificant visions; those ones that faded with the dawn, with the opening of eyelids, as many dreams so often did.

And so it was with the dream – the vision – that Sam had that night that Dean had returned from his drink with the girl; when he returned Sam had thought that Dean seemed a little shaken, unnerved, but by what he wouldn't tell Sam. He simply told him that the girl was "something special."

Neither of the Winchester lads was able to realise that night that the girl was dangerous to the both of them. Perhaps if Sam had remembered the vision – if it had not faded – then they would have known. At least Sam would have, though if Dean would have believed him (blinded by lust as he was) would be a fact lost forever.

For the dream Sam had was indeed a strange one. He was not present, only watching – as he was in most of his visions – and could see Dean and the girl, Dean sleeping peacefully with her in his arms. The girl curled out of his grip and turned, smiling down at the sleeping hunter. With a small movement that would not have woken even the lightest of sleepers, she placed her lips to his neck and bit, her eyes closing as she slowly took some of his blood. Not enough to kill, nor even to wake him.

Dean then awoke, not from the bite, no, but from some awareness that she was awake. He smiled at her, lifting a hand and stroking her hair back. She leant forward, her lips locking on his. A Vampire's kiss was their strongest and most dangerous of weapons, for if the vampire's full energy was put into it, it could enthral and trap a mortal; make them easily succumb to the vampire's deathly bite. Alternatively it could go horribly wrong for the vampire, for a strong mortal it would only give them the desire and need to fight, to push the vampire off and even fight to escape.

It, like many things in this cruel and harsh world, was a double edged sword.

Meanwhile, Dean was having a very similar, though more vivid and without the vampire edge, dream. A dream that made him smile when he awoke, and all the more eager to see her again, forgetting for the moment how much she had unnerved him yesterday.

Tim's dreams were filled with grotesque fairies and demons, for unlike his sister he had known about the existence of demons since he could remember. He had lived alongside them until banished from the fairy world, having reached the 'right age' to be sent back and not be missed.

They hid in the shadows, reaching out for him and trying to pull him back, trying to lure him with his wildest dreams. Long fingers reached out, pulling at his clothes as he struggled, caught between the human and fairy world.

Shadow's dreams were slightly more peaceful – her dream consisted of sitting in a mausoleum, aged fifteen, talking to Poison about god and the universe, and the reasons why god didn't exist. The topic turned to angels, Poison faded to be replaced by Dean and suddenly he disappeared too. Deep in her heart she longed for Poison, but on the surface she wanted Dean; a deep love in her veins for the vampire who had looked after her for so long, contrasting with her simple lust for a normal life – a lust for Dean.

All in all, when morning arrived and the sun filtered into the two rooms, the four of them awoke feeling confused, shaken, their dreams drifting into wherever forgotten dreams go just as the sleep was rubbed from their eyes.

* * *

Long ago, back when Tim and Shadow had first left the Coven, he had asked her a very logical question: "how come you can go out in the day?"

There were many of Tim's previous ideas about vampires that had been dispelled since he met Shadow; however he had noticed neither Poison nor Blake stepped out between sunrise and sunset.

"I'm a half."

A half. The word carried with it more weight and pain than many; true it gave her an advantage. She didn't need blood; she craved it, and if she went too long without she could turn on anyone and anything. He had been the object of her anger once, as had Poison; he remembered her screaming bloody murder at him when she'd gone almost a whole month without a drop.

She could be wounded, badly, from holy water, though unlike the full vampires it would not kill her if treated soon enough. (The sight of the burning sizzling wound on his sister's skin was something he wished never to see again; though he saw the scar often enough on her back.) Sun burnt her if it was strong enough, though there was not much worry of that in this rainy, windy country.

So she was a half. So what? Tim had thought.

But the way a few of the vampires they'd met had treated her told him different. To be a half was akin to being a human in a fairy world; hated and despised, yet revived at the same time. Something to stay away from, to never touch nor get close to. To be a half…she was not mortal, not full vampire, not anything.

Tim, from all his experience in that fairy world where time moved faster than here, knew exactly how that felt, and he felt it for both of them; for his sister never showed the pain and burden to him.

Yet he didn't realise Shadow carried his pain with her too; for neither sibling let show their experiences of being outcasts, of being different.

For to share was to reveal, and to reveal was to open old wounds that had long ago scared over, just like the mark in the centre of Shadow's upper back; hard to heal, easy to break open.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Dean lay on the bed, head tilted back and hands cushioning it against the headboard. "We got a vampire on our hands. Likely female, judging by the deaths. Plus two missing kids who were never found, no body, and properly never will be found. We have no idea what this girl looks like or any links she may have to any of the deaths."

"Right." Sam let out a deep sigh. "Dean, what the hell are we going to do?"

"You're the brainy one Sammy." Dean leapt off the bed, sending a grin towards his brother who stared with a not-very-happy gaze. "Alright, well baby steps. Obviously this is going to be someone new to the town, right?"

"Right."

"Got here…when was the first murder?"

Sam flicked through his notes. "Little under a month ago."

"Gap between them?"

"A week, sometimes less."

"OK, so someone who arrived a between a month and five weeks ago. Now Sammy, how do we find that information out?"

"Ask around, try and get into the hotels."

"Right and how many hotels are in this town?"

"Three. But the city is like ten minutes away. Might be staying there."

"Doubt it. Vampires travel at night, remember? They wouldn't want to waste time travelling back and forth."

* * *

"Fancy hitting the city tonight little brother?"

Tim looked up from the comic he was reading, his eyes narrowed. "Why? What's there?"

"Clubs." She grinned at him, throwing herself next to him on the bed. "What's this?"

He looked up at her, a guilty look hidden in his eyes. "When you were out with Dean last night I…I went to the house. Had a look around. Wanted to see the changeling's room and stuff."

She lifted her chin. "Anyone see you?"

"No."

"Good. So where'd you get the comic?"

"Dad had a bunch of your stuff, and Theo's. In these boxes up in the attic. I…grabbed some stuff. It's in my backpack."

She looked over at the bag in the corner. Of course he would have gone there; he would have wanted to see what kind of child 'he' was. She was more surprised at her father, that he had kept some of her and Theo's items.

Slowly she walked to the backpack and opened it, looking through the few belongings. She recognised an old book her mother had once brought for Theo, and draped on the book was an old silver cross on an old silver chain.

She picked it up gently, letting the chain fall between her fingers, the cross on the palm of her hand.

Comic books under the book; graphic novels that Theo had read. Then, right at the bottom of the bag, a small teddy, once chocolate brown, now faded with age. She felt something at the back of her throat as she felt the silk-like material.

"My god…" She stared at the bag, holding the bear in her hands. "He kept this stuff."

"There was more. A lot more."

Why had he kept it? She shook her head, lifting her head and staring in the mirror. Her mother's eyes stared back at her, her father's nose and mouth making up her face. She knew why he had kept it; it was the same reason he had seemed so dejected, so resigned as she took every last drop of blood. Had she done wrong? Should she have forgiven him for what he had done to them?

He had loved them; despite the fact that he was a monster, a beast who had once beat her for saying Theo was alive; he loved them.

And at that moment, Shadow hated herself.

* * *

Dean took a deep breath as he tried to rationalise with the ratty costumer facing him. It had been Sam's idea for them to work as receptionists, for them to explain they'd been sent from head office to do some work there for the day.

He'd been here almost two hours, and yet he felt ready to strangle the next costumer to come and complain about the TV or lighting or some other stupid little thing they enjoyed complaining about.

This guy was moaning about the weather.

"I'm sorry sir there's nothing I can…"

"Listen buddy, I came here for a holiday. Beach hotel, yet the beach is full of rocks! What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Sir there is nothing…." He paused as his eyes locked on the lift doors as they opened, and there she was, chatting to her brother as she adjusted her sunglasses. She wore a low cut top, and now Dean saw a new addition; a silver cross, just above her cleavage. He watched as she strode across the lobby, before glancing over at him.

"Hey buddy, you listening to a word I've said?"

He tore his gaze away, focusing on the man in front of him. Suddenly she was at this guy's side, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

She whispered something in his ear, and his face paled before he nodded and quickly moved away.

"Since when did you work here?"

"Alright you caught me." He grinned at her. "Decided to try working for a day or two. Thought it might do me some good."

"Coincidence you're here?"

"Pure." He laughed. "What did you say to that guy anyway?"

"That I heard him last night and I knew his wife was out." She shrugged. "Wild guess that he had someone here though."

"Well you scared him anyway. What you up to tonight?"

"Going into the city with Tim." She cast her eyes towards her brother who fidgeted nervously as he watched Dean with a cautious gaze. "Why? What you up to?"

"Well I was going to ask if you fancied doing something but…"

"Are you sure it's a coincidence you're working here?"

"I assure you, I am not stalking you."

"That's a shame." She glanced at her brother again, who looked at her with a 'hurry up' look. "'Cos if you were, we might bump into you in town."

He laughed again, running a hand through his hair. "Where you going?"

"Ah see, a stalker wouldn't have to ask that." She leant forward. "Ring me later, yeah?"

"Sure." She gave him a sly wink, before turning and walking back to her brother. He watched her disappear through the doors, before he was approached by a young couple looking to check in.

It wasn't until an hour later, when there was no one coming to complain, looking to check in or out, that Dean managed to access the system and see who had checked in a month ago; and who was still here. If they couldn't find their suspect, then it would be looking to match up people who'd checked in a month ago and who had switched hotels.

He found two people still residing in the hotel after a month. One was listed under a Daniel Roberts, here with his wife Maria. The other was a Raven Stanger, on her own. Dean wrote the name and room number down, before his phone buzzed.

"Hey Sammy, how's it going?"

"Listen Dean, there's been another death."

"What?" Dean stepped back from the computer, casting his eyes around for any other employees of the hotel, or even the boss. "When?"

"Last night. And I managed to get three names of people who've been here for a month."

"Any information about the victim?"

"A little. I'll talk to you at the hotel later. Bye Dean."

Dean slid the phone into his pocket, swearing under his breath. The deaths were becoming more frequent. They'd have to act fast.

* * *

Music. Dancing. Drinks.

That night, Shadow tried to catch up with the years she'd missed as a teenager; drinking double vodkas to try and get herself a little drunk.

It took a lot to make a half vampire even tipsy. But Shadow downed them, soon feeling that light headed almost-numb feeling she'd had year ago, back in New York with Poison and Blake.

Her phone rang, and drunkenly she stumbled outside, noticing the missed call from Dean. She smiled at it, as she dialled him back.

"Hey." She slurred slightly, leaning against the wall as she managed with one hand to take out a cigarette and lighter. "You coming then?"

"Yeah, definitely. I need a drink tonight."

"Aw, is work taking its toll?"

"You try telling someone you can't change the weather, or their room." She heard his sigh and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then honey, head into the city. The bright lights are waiting."

* * *

"Come on Sammy, it'll be fun."

Dean glanced up from his shoes, watching his brother carefully. Since they'd got home, Sam had sat staring intensely at the notes on the table. The room numbers of the people they'd found jotted down next to their names, dates next to these. Sam had put stars next to the female names, circling some of the dates. Another sheet held a timeline of the deaths, estimating the date the vampire had come into town.

"I want to focus on this Dean. We need to find them before they kill again."

"For god sakes." Dean stood up, shaking his head. "We came here for a holiday!"

"Evil doesn't rest Dean. This is our job."

"Why though Sam? Hell, not too long ago all you cared about was University and…" He stopped, but Sam knew what he was about to say. Jessica. Sweet Jessica who'd been killed because of him.

"Because that's how dad raised us. It's what he wanted."

"He wanted us to kill the demon and we've done that."

Sam let out a sigh, before resting his elbows on the table and placing his head in his hands. "And you think he would have wanted us to just stop then? If we do, then he would have died in vein Dean."

"Why? Because I wouldn't be here to fight the bastards?"

Sam lifted his head, staring at his brother's angry, hurt expression. "I didn't mean that Dean."

Ignoring his brother, Dean grabbed his jacket and pulled it on roughly, walking out of the room without saying another word.

It didn't take long for the taxi to arrive, and soon Dean had told him where he was heading (thanks to a text Shadow had sent him). Sitting back, he turned his head to the window, watching as girls in skirts short enough to be belts walked from place to place, as guys staggered around laughing.

Lucky bastards, he thought. They didn't have a thing to worry about in the world. Demons and ghosts and vampires didn't haunt them, didn't appear everywhere they turned. He bet that if he and his brother took a trip to Disneyland, they'd find some vengeful ghost of a guy who died trapped inside a Mickey Mouse suit and was intent on killing all other Mickey Mouse suit wearing workers. Or something equally as stupid.

He drummed his fingers on his knee, trying to focus his mind on the night ahead of him rather than the brother back at the hotel.

Finally the taxi pulled up, and the driver cheerfully told him the price. Dean threw him a twenty pound note and stepped out, walking down the small lane that led to the club.

He saw her almost straight away, standing outside with a lit cigarette dangling from her mouth, the cherry aglow under the canopy set outside for smokers. Jealously surged inside him when he saw her talking to a tall, dark haired man. Slowly, he lifted his head and walked towards them, trying to intimidate the man. Dean knew that would be hard; he wasn't exactly tall himself.

As Shadow tilted her head to one side, looking just past the man, her eyes locked on Dean. Her smile grew when she saw him, waving to him with the cigarette in her hand.

"Dean!"

She seemed overjoyed to see him, though he briefly wondered if this may have been due to the fact that she always seemed quite drunk.

"Not interrupting, am I?" He asked, as he reached them. Shadow leapt towards him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. He felt himself blush, as he returned the hug and she let go.

"Not at all." The man replied, dropping the butt of his cigarette and crushing it beneath his foot. Dean detected a very much welcomed American accent, and he relaxed, glad to hear someone else from America, though his accent indicated he came from Brooklyn.

"Dean, this is Tommy. An old friend of mine."

Tommy held his hand out, and Dean grasped it, shaking as the man's blue eyes twinkled. "Nice to meet you." Tommy grinned at him before releasing his grasp and turning back to Shadow. "So when you coming back to Vegas kid?"

"Soon, maybe." She replied, her shrug showing 'soon' was meant in an ambiguous way. "You heard from Poison and Blake?"

"Yeah, they're in Germany." He smiled at her. "You know, Poison never stops asking if I've heard from you."

Again, that surge of jealously inside Dean's chest as Shadow blushed.

"Well next time you hear from him, tell him…tell him I said hey, and just…leave it at that, alright?"

"Will do." He glanced at his watch. "Ah, my girl will be getting lonely. Better get back inside. See you later Shadow, where'd you say you were staying?"

She told him the hotel, and with that he nodded at Dean before entering the club.

"Tommy," She took a long drag on the cigarette, before chucking down a nearby drain. "Owns a casino in Vegas. Here on business. Can't believe I bumped into him." She stepped towards Dean. "You feel like dancing Dean?"

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Trust me, you don't need to be. This place, it's a different kind of music to the shit you usually get in clubs. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her into the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Lying, like most things in life, became much easier when you did it a lot.

Nothing in Shadow's life was a coincidence; Dean had been at the hotel because he, she thought, believed the vampire they were chasing (her) would be staying in a hotel.

Like Dean and the hotel, Tommy being in town was nothing to do with business. He had, he explained, come looking for her.

He had done his best to persuade her back to the casino, saying he needed a girl like her; just look how the guys flocked to her!

That was the reason he gave, anyway. She knew the real reason; because someone had managed to split the vampires in half, and one side wanted her blood, metaphorically anyway.

Tim, of course, didn't know any of this. She didn't want to burden the poor lad, who as she spoke to Tommy, was chatting up some girl inside the club. It was another reason she had wanted to spend time with Dean. If she could get him on her side, then maybe she'd have an advantage on the war slowly building up inside the vampire realm.

She pulled Dean with her, as they descended into the club. He went straight to the bar, and she grabbed them a table, leaning back to watch him as he ordered their drinks.

Unless he proved a real threat to her and her brother, she had already decided not to hurt him. She liked him, and true he was pretty cute; and she had seen the way he'd looked at Tommy, seen the expression his face had taken when Tommy had mentioned Poison.

So he was starting to like her. The thought made her smile as Dean turned and walked to the table, drinks in hand.

By the end of the night, Tim had gone home with the girl (telling Shadow he'd be back at the hotel by dawn) and she had finally got Dean to dance with her.

The pair stumbled out of the club around 3, Shadow swiping his bottle and taking a swig from it. His arm was around her waist as they walked along the quiet streets, trying to find the nearest taxi.

When they fell into it, she turned to him and, knowing it was the drink telling him, said, "You know what, I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

"Yeah." He leant forward, kissing her cheek. "I know how you feel."

Both of them were thinking the same thing. _This carefree, this happy, this free… _but at the end it amounted to the same thing; this drunk, this much in love.

* * *

They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms; not even so much as a kiss passing between them. This was how Shadow woke the following morning, as she heard the door creak open and turned her head to see her brother walk in, whistling. He stopped when he saw the pair, the whistle dying on his lips as he froze.

Slowly, she scrambled out of Dean's grip and sat on the bed, looking up at her brother, begging him silently to understand.

She pointed to the bathroom, and slowly, his body feeling numb, Tim walked towards it. She followed, casting a glance at the sleeping form on her bed. She locked the bathroom door, turning to her brother who looked at her, expression unreadable.

In a rare moment, she wishes she could read her brother's thoughts, could break that barrier he had built up in the fairy world. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't let her; the barrier was too strong, unbreakable, and no one would ever know what he was thinking.

"You might want to sort your eyes out before he wakes up."

Swearing under her breath, annoyed at her brother's monotone voice and at the gift Poison gave to her, she gazes in the mirror and searches for the coloured blue contacts she keeps for the moments when she needs her eyes to look the same.

"How was last night for you?" She asks, trying to keep the conversation light, not wanting to touch on the subject of Dean. The Hunter.

He tells her, still keeping that monotone voice that annoys her, that betrays no emotion.

"Jesus." A laugh, forced as she turns and sits on the edge of the bathtub. "Jammy git, losing it before me."

_It._

Her little brother stares at her; the boy in there struggling to cope with what he saw when he stepped it.

"So you didn't fuck him then?"

The brutality of his words hits her hard, and she recoils slightly, turning her head away. "No, Tim, I didn't."

Her eyes flicker towards him, and she senses relief, his shoulders slump slightly as he relaxes.

So does she.

"How much do you like him Shadow?"

The relaxation disappears as quickly as it came, and suddenly the bathroom fills with tension again, the air like electricity between the siblings. The fairy boy and half vampire, the hunter in the next room (collectively outcasts) making up this strange situation that neither Tim nor Shadow could ever have predicted.

"God Tim, I don't know."

God…as if there were a god. Or, as Shadow and Poison had concluded that night years ago, if there was a god, he didn't give a shit about the walking dead.

"What about Poison?" Tim's voice raises a little. "You forgotten about him?"

"Of course not." She stands up now, her voice a hushed whisper. "You think I would? You think he could just easily disappear out of my thoughts?"

"Seems that way." He snaps back, stepping towards her. "Find him Shadow! Like you want to. Find him and you can be together again. But don't replace him with that fucker in there."

* * *

"_…didn't fuck him then?"  
_

Sunlight creeps in, throwing light onto the figure in the bed. Dean keeps his eyes closed, listening to the conversation between the two siblings. He doesn't hear Shadow's hushed reply, but being the subject of the conversation he knows what it would be. He had wanted to, by god he had wanted to, but for some reason, they hadn't. Instead they watched a movie on the TV, and then fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her.

He wanted to protect her, to look after her; to make sure that demons and spirits didn't hurt her. Above all, he wanted to tell her what he did, to tell her that no matter what he'd look after her. But he knew that if he said the words "I hunt demons" she'd properly run a mile, thinking he was crazy.

He can hear whispers, though can't make out what they're saying, until he hears that name again, this time from Tim. Poison.

_"What about Poison? You forgotten about him?" _

Poison. What a weird name. A stupid name, he thought, for a stupid guy properly. He couldn't help but dislike this Poison, couldn't help jealously rearing it's ugly head at the sound of his name.

Her reply was hushed, and Dean found himself wanting to know what it was, if he had been cast from her thoughts. It was only Tim's voice he could hear, and the last thing he said felt like a dagger, each word twisting it; replace him…is that what he was to her? A replacement?

More importantly, would she go looking for him? Would she leave Dean to get him back?

He shook these thoughts from his head. Leave him. He didn't even know if there was anything there, or if he was perhaps a quick fling. Something to fill the void.

Again, he pushed this from his mind. This wasn't even a fling, not yet. Kisses on the cheek meant nothing. Arms wrapped around each other was nothing.

His phone rang, and he scrambled out of the bed to answer it as Shadow and her brother entered the room.

"Hello?"

"Dean, where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Shadow."

"What? Why? Dean I need you back here."

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you forgot…Jesus Dean! We're meant to be checking out the rooms today."

Shadow walked towards him, sitting down on her brother's desk as Tim leant against the wall, arms folded defensively against his chest. Dean felt very conscience of their eyes on him, as he turned his head away and closed his eyes. "I'll be home later, OK Sam?"

"Alright, whatever Dean."

The brothers hung up, and Dean gazed at his phone before he felt Shadow's hand on his shoulder.

"You OK Dean?"

"Yeah, fine." He put the phone into his pocket, before standing up. "Just my brother being a pain."

"I know what you mean." She sent a meaningful glance towards Tim, who rolled his eyes and returned to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "Come on, let's grab some breakfast."

She sipped the coffee in silence, as Dean dug into his full English breakfast. She couldn't help but smile at the contented look on his face. When she'd seen him on the phone to his brother, seen the annoyed pained look on his face, she had wanted to rip the phone off him and tell his brother to fuck off.

"You and your brother close?" She asked, taking another sip of the coffee as he finished his mouthful. The liquid was bitter, bland compared to what she usually drank.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Little Sammy, he's all I got. What about you and your brother?"

"We've grown close." She stared down at her coffee, feeling no need to lie about her relationship with her brother. "I only met him a few years ago."

"Really?" He lifted his head. "How come?"

"He went missing, when he was a baby." She kept her gaze focused on the coffee. "Kidnapped, actually. Found on the streets of Vegas, begging for change."

"Must have been treated well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he seems like a good kid, that's all. If he'd been treated badly, it would most likely show."

"You seem to know a lot about it. Anyway, it doesn't matter if he was treated well or bad; he still has nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, that they're going to find him again."

Dean looked up from his breakfast, watching Shadow's expression. "Who are they Shadow?"

He'd dealt with enough false calls in his life to know the difference between someone running from the supernatural, and someone dealing with normality.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, avoiding his gaze. "You can't help."

He reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Whatever is chasing him Shadow, I promise you I can help."

She stood up, throwing down a £10 pound note on the table. "Get back to your brother Dean, and focus on what you're chasing."

* * *

What sort of creatures' kidnapped children?

More importantly, what sort of creatures would return the child they had taken?

Whilst his brother tried to narrow down the list of 'suspects', trying to decide which hotel room would be best to check first, Dean puzzled over the kidnapped Tim.

He wanted to help Shadow, to stop these nightmares that plagued her brother. Maybe even she didn't know what they were.

"Sammy," Dean glanced at his brother, whose eyes were dark with shadows beneath them. Both of them felt the weight of what they were doing, and neither liked it. "What would kidnap a child?"

"How old?" Sam asked, not bothering to ask where the question came from.

Dean tried to think about what she'd said to him. "A baby."

"Fairies." His brother rubbed his eyes, leaning back to look at Dean. "Why? What've you heard?"

"Fairies?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, standing up and crossing over to Dean. "They kidnap children as young as six months, replace them with changelings. People don't realise it's happened, which is why we never pick up on these cases."

"OK…you think fairies are real?"

"They're just like demons and spirits Dean."

"How come you know about them?"

"I read up on this sort of stuff. Myths, legends…anything that might give us an edge. You didn't answer my question."

Dean let out a long sigh. "I think Shadow's brother was taken by…alright, fairies. As a kid. Is there anyway he would return?"

"I don't know. Possibly. You have to tickle the changeling, or torture it, to make the fairies swap the two back."

"Would the fairies still chase the human kid?"

"I don't know. You want to help her, don't you?"

"Her brother has nightmares Sammy."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It does if they're after him."

"This about him or her Dean?"

"Does it matter?"

Sam shook his head, glancing out the window. "Listen, we need to check out that Raven Stanger's room before the vampire strikes again. Can we talk about it later?"

Dean nodded, watching Sam as he walked to the window and leant his head against the frame, staring out at the car park.

* * *

_Poison,  
_

_You told me to write to you at this address if I heard anything about Shadow. Well I managed to track her down, and I think you need to get a hold of her. She was meeting this hunter, and let me tell you, he's bad news._

_Dean Winchester and his brother Dam, mainly Demon hunters but they worked with that guy Gordon a while back. Remember him? He almost caught me back in California years back, hell bent on revenge for his sister he's tried to drive us to extinction, and many of my old acquaintances have fallen at his hands._

_I have no idea if she knows what she's gotten herself into, and I didn't want to tell her; she's still a kid. _

_A part from this problem, she seems OK. I know that's what you're most concerned about. She managed to track down her father, and she seems better for it, no longer hell bent on revenge. But I'm worried about her involvement with the Winchester's. It won't be long before he finds out what she is, and you're the only one she'll listen to. You and Blake. You need to get over here as fast as you can Poison; she's in danger._

_I've included my address in here, and I'm keeping an eye on her. At least, until you get here. But the Casino can't run itself._

_Get over here Poison. _

_Tommy. _


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the hotel was made in silence, Dean focusing on the road and trying to get used to driving on the other side

The drive to the hotel was made in silence, Dean focusing on the road and trying to get used to driving on the other side. He pulled in and they climbed out, Sam heading straight for the door. Dean watched him, before noticing a young woman and a teenage boy piling suitcases into a nearby car. As the girl slammed the trunk shut, she glanced up and caught Dean's eye.

He walked towards them, as she walked slowly around to the driver's side.

"Hey, not leaving without a goodbye, are you?"

"Goodbye Dean."

She opened the door and slid in, reaching to close it. He placed his hand on the top, looking down at her.

"How come you're off?"

"Because I've done what I came here to do." She replied, sliding on a pair of sunglasses before she looked up at him.

He knelt down, now looking up at her. "What's wrong Shadow?"

"Nothing."

"They're catching up, aren't they?"

"Who?" She turned to him, looking confused.

"Whoever's after your brother."

She laughed now, tilting her head back as Tim opened the passenger door and slid in, looking at Dean with a cold gaze.

"Hey Tim. You alright?"

"Fine." He turned his head away from Dean, focusing on the road.

"Right well…"

"Listen, Dean. This town, it's boring. Nothing happens here. We're just going to stay in the city for a bit. That's all." She glanced at him, before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "Phone me Dean, alright?"

"Yeah." He smiled up at her. "I will. Promise."

"Good." He stepped back as she shut the door, driving up the large hill and out of sight.

"Dean!" He turned around to see Sammy holding up a card. "Come on."

"Alright." He walked towards his brother, and followed him into the hotel.

"Told them we had a surprise for Raven Stanger." He grinned at him. "Showed him ID cars and everything."

Dean nodded; his brother's brains always surprised him. He didn't pay that much attention to where they were going, instead just letting his brother lead. Finally, they were in the room, and it seemed vaguely familiar to Dean (though he guessed all the rooms in this hotel looked the same.)

The room seemed empty of any personal belongings, no bags lay under the bed, no clothes in the wardrobes. A knock at the door made both brothers jump, and it opened to reveal one of the receptionists who'd been on the desk. Dean turned his head away, for the woman standing before him had been the one he'd spoken to when he'd 'worked' at the hotel.

"Excuse me sir, we just had a phone call from Miss Stanger. She will not be returning to the hotel."

"Oh." Sam glanced at Dean. "Right, OK. Err thanks."

"So I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh right. Ok then." She stepped back as they made their way out of the room, watching as they walked back towards the lift.

"Don't I know you?" She asked, closing the door as Dean sped up. Sam glanced at him.

"Nope. Never been here before." Dean replied, keeping his back to the woman as they reached the lift. Making sure the door was securely locked, she followed them, too slow to catch up with the lift as they stepped in and pressed the down button. Sam shrugged, mouthed 'sorry' before the doors shut.

"That was close." Dean muttered, as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it was Dean. You could have hidden when there was a knock."

"What good would that have done?"

"You could have stayed in the room when she went!"

"Oh yeah. Well no worries. There was nothing there."

"Who ever it was moved out. Today."

"Do you think they know we're on…" Dean stopped, his eyes darting around as his brain started working.

Sam's eyes widened, his eyebrows went up as he looked at his brother.

"Dean…."

"No." He shook his head, laughing. "No way. Dude I saw her in sunlight."

"It makes sense Dean!"

"No it doesn't…"

But inside he knew his brother was right, knew that what he said did make sense. And a strange feeling entered the pit of Dean's stomach, making him feel uncomfortable as they stepped out into the lobby and crossed towards the entrance.

* * *

The sunset creates a beautiful mix of colours, stretching over the sea towards the beach. The yellow orb makes the blue water look red, oranges reaching up the sky, trying to claw the sun back into the sky before the moon comes out.

Two young hunters sit outside a restaurant on the sea front, where they have been for a while now, trying to decide what to do. The younger one keeps insisting that the other phone the vampire, ask her to meet them. But he can't lure her into a trap, can't willingly kill her.

And these two, as soon as the sun has dipped below the horizon, are watched by another pair. One has a tall Mohican, a set of green swords stretching up. A Misfits t-shirt adorns his chest, a denim jacket, complete with ripped sleeves, covered with patches and badges complete the effect that this man has stepped right out of the 80's.

In contrast, his friend looks like he could blend into any crowd, if it weren't for the fact that he was strikingly handsome. A dark mop of hair covered two dark green eyes, the colour of jealously, as he watches the hunters.

"These the guys?" The punk asks, glancing at his friend with one raised eyebrow.

The shorter one nods slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"You going to, you know, read 'em?"

"No." A shake of his head, as he glances at the punk. "I know."

"Good. So come on."

Crossing the road, their backs to the sea, they approach the pair and sit on the benches.

"Don't mind if we join you, do you?" The punk asks, staring right at the hunters, a hand on the younger ones shoulder. Something in his voice, in his manner, makes you feel that neither lad could tell these guys to go away, even if they wanted to.

"Of course not." The younger glances at his brother, who, focused on the plate of chips in front of him, shrugs.

He doesn't care, not today.

"You two aren't from around here, are you?" The punk does the talking, his friend remains silent, glancing at the older brother from time to time, knowing, without having to look into his head, that he is the enemy, that he's the one he needs to get rid of. But not now. They have work to do. Or rather, the punk has work to do.

"No." The younger one keeps his answers short, not exactly trusting these two strangers. They seem different, strange, and there is something about them he can not quite put his finger on.

The punk smiles, glances at his friend who nods. He turns to the pair and begins to speak. "Listen, you found out something about a dear friend of our's, correct? You went snooping in her hotel room and something in your tiny brains clicked."

Now, the older hunter looks up, a scowl on his features as he stares at the punk. "Poison."

"Nope, that's my friend there."

The hunter glances sideways as Poison, who lifts his head and stares out at the sea, feeling a hatred stir inside him for the hunter.

"Anyway," The drumming of his fingers on the table brought the attention back to the punk, and he smiled at the two boys. "You're both going to forget the conclusions you drew from your little visit, forget about us two and hell, forget you even visited the hotel. No, you did visit it but there was nothing of interest there and there sure as hell ain't a vampire there. Now, enjoy your meal."

With that, the punk and Poison stood, leaving the scene as quickly as they had arrived, and the hunters did indeed forget about Shadow being a vampire; they forgot about the other two and carried on their meal in silence, feeling a little bit confused as their memories readjusted themselves.

Meanwhile, the punk and his friend took a stroll alongside the seafront, thinking about how lucky they were for the punk's abilities to manipulate people to his will, and adjust their minds.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Shadow, it's Dean."

"Oh, hey Dean."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, not bad, you?"

"I'm good…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just…had a weird day. Fancy going for a drink tonight?"

"I don't know Dean…"

"Please? I need to see you."

"Ok. But one drink, in the hotel bar."

"Fine, fine. Where you staying?"

* * *

The bar was quiet, as Shadow sipped her wine and waited for Dean. She knew why they'd been at the hotel that day, and she hoped that perhaps Dean hadn't remembered the room number. What if this was a big mistake? If he and his brother had set a trap for her?

She found herself growing uneasy, fidgeting with the cross around her neck. Maybe they should leave. She could go upstairs now, grab Tim, pack their bags and be out of here within the hour.

She had decided to do just that, when he walked in.

Something flickered in her stomach when she saw him, and she found herself unable to hold back a smile as he crossed towards the bar and sat down, ordering a pint before turning to her and smiling.

She leant forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Dean."

"Hey." He sipped at his pint before turning to her. "How's your day been?"

"Good." She nodded. "Went shopping with Tim, brought this dress." She glanced down at the dress, flicking her eyes up to watch Dean look at it. "You like it?"

She couldn't help but giggle as he swallowed, nodding as he did so. "Yeah…it's nice."

"Just nice?"

"Err I mean…"

She laughed now. "It's OK Dean. I know what you mean."

"Oh, right."

She tilted her head to one side, watching him. He was nervous; that much was easy to tell. Something told her he wasn't nervous because he was about to sprig a trap on her, no, he was nervous for the same reason she was; simply because he was with her.

"How come you had a weird day then?" She asked, turning back to her drink and sipping it slowly, keeping one blue eye on Dean.

"It's just felt weird." He shrugged. "Like a dream you forget, you know?"

She turned her gaze away, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Like something's happened that you can't quite remember?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Stupid, isn't it?"

She finished her drink, and watched as he went to order another one. "No." She put a hand on his arm. "It's OK…I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Oh…" He looked disappointed, and she felt something tug inside her. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before she took a pen from her purse and wrote something on Dean's hand.

"My room number. Tim's out. I'm not making any promises but…you look like you need company tonight."

"You sure?" He asked again, and she nodded, before standing up and kissing his cheek.

"Finish your drink Dean, and I'll see you up there."

* * *

The edge of the bed was surprisingly comfy for Shadow, with her head in her hands and her fingers clutching her hair. She was scared, and not for herself. No. She was scared for Dean. She knew why he felt like half the day was missing, properly because it was.

She also knew that it meant an old friend was in town. Or even old friends. The problem remained, however, that it could be a pair of welcome faces, or an angry mob looking for her blood.

In either case, Dean's life was in danger, and for that reason, she had invited him up here; she needed to keep an eye on him.

A knock on the door made her jump, and slowly she walked to it, leaning against it. "Who is it?"

"It's Dean."

She breathed a sigh of relief, before opening the door and letting him in. He looked around the room.

"It's nicer than your last one."

"Yeah, more expensive too." She laughed, leaning against the door. It was a forced laugh; part relief, part fear evident in it, though Dean was too oblivious to pick up on either.

"How's your brother?"

"Tim? He's fine." She shrugged. "Yours?"

"Fine." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "How's his nightmares?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Can we not talk about it?"

"What's chasing him Shadow?"

She lifted her head, her eyes narrowed. "Nothing, OK? He screams out in his sleep. Yells 'get away from me'. Nothing is chasing him."

"You know that's not true though." He walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, her chest rising and falling, anger etched on her face. "You know why I'm here, don't you? You said it yourself. Vampires. I'm a hunter Shadow. I chase things that most people don't believe in and I know about Tim."

"What do you know about my brother then Dean? You barely know me!"

"I know he was swapped as a baby, replaced by a changeling right?"

She froze, staring at his hazel eyes as he held her there. "Why do you care?" She whispered, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Because I want to help you Shadow. And your brother. If you'll let me. Fairies are no different from demons and spirits. Me and Sammy, we can fight them, stop them chasing you."

"Why Dean?"

Both were silent, and words hung in the air between them, neither of them able to say it. She, because it felt so different towards how she felt towards Poison that she wasn't even sure if she said them, she'd be telling the truth. Him, because he knew what happened to anyone who got close to him, because he didn't want to put her in danger.

"I don't know."

It wasn't the answer she was expecting; nor was it the answer she wanted. Suddenly, her hands were on his chest and she'd shoved, sending him flying back. He landed on the floor with a soft groan, and she stood there for a few moments, staring at him sprawled on his back before she ran forward and dived to the floor beside him.

"Oh my god Dean I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"

"Fine." He muttered, but the moan that escaped his lips told her otherwise.

"Dean…"

"I'm fine." He opened his eyes, forcing himself to smile up at her. "Seriously, I've been through worse."

She lifted a hand to his head, brushing back his hair. Of course he had; fighting demons, she thought, must be pretty tough. He'd properly been in quite a bad shape once or twice…no, she knew he had. He'd almost died and, although he'd forgotten it, locked away in his mind was a lost soul wondering the floors of a hospital, being tempted towards death by a reaper.

"I bet you have."

"You're really strong…you know that?"

She giggled at this, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his mouth. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her towards him. After a few moments, he rolled her over, his legs either side of her legs he pulled her up and carried her to the bed.

They fell down together, Dean reluctant to let her go in case…in case she disappeared and this all turned out to be a dream. A vivid, beautiful dream.

* * *

A hunger stirred in her, a deep primitive hunger that entered her dreams. She gazed around the mausoleum, but knew instantly this wasn't the usual memory-dream she had. No, here she was; twenty-years old but looking eighteen, standing in a place she hadn't been for five years.

"Hey kid."

His voice made her jump, before she looked over her shoulder at the shadows, his bright blue eyes staring out from the darkness. Something stuck in her throat, and she forced herself to remember it was just a dream.

"You know that's not true." He stepped towards her now, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. "Heard you killed your old man."

"Why are you here?" She asked, lifting her chin as she stared at him. "Why now?"

"You look beautiful Shadow."

"Answer me Poison."

He lifted a hand to her hair, brushing it back, and his cold touch sent shivers down her spine. She slapped his hand away spitefully, taking a step back.

"Because you need me."

"No I don't." She stepped back again, her foot connecting with the empty coffin against the wall. "Two years ago maybe, when I went looking. But not now Poison. Not now."

He flew towards her, and she felt her knees buckle, sending her falling into the coffin, legs hanging over the side. He placed his hands either side of her, crouching towards her, face right up close to her own. A flashing image of the first night she discovered what he was came to mind, and she felt like a fifteen year old back in a world she didn't understand; confused and frightened, scared of the gentle devil leaning over her.

"You know what he is, don't you?" He asked, and instead of answering she simply swallowed. "A bloody hunter Shadow! Remember those guys you picked off one by one? He's no different to them."

"You don't know him Poison."

"I know him and his brother found out about you."

She smiled up at him, a cruel, malicious smile that only served to show how much she had cared for him. Still cared for him. "And he still likes me."

He laughed, wiping the smirk from her face he inched his face closer. "Blake altered his memory, manipulated his mind. Remember that trick?"

She turned her head away, not wanting to stare into his now-green eyes, envious eyes. She'd seen them change many times, blue to green to hazel to red, the colours mixing together before forming solidly. A trait he had passed to her.

"Leave me alone Poison."

"You're in over your head Shadow. This guy will kill you."

She snapped her head back around. "No he won't. He loves me."

"Of course he does you stupid child. You're a vampire, dark beauty draws them in. We can make anyone fall at our feet. It doesn't mean he will save you once he finds out…again."

A pause as they stared into each other's eyes, creator versus created, anger mixing with the hunger both felt.

Finally he broke the silence.

"Do you love him?"

Yes, she wanted to scream. I love him! But something stopped her. She couldn't tell him that; couldn't bear to see the pain and heartbreak in his face, for, when it came down to it, she still loved Poison.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke, feeling so hungry, craving the bitter metallic liquid that was the liquid of life

She awoke, feeling so hungry, craving the bitter metallic liquid that was the liquid of life. She knew that, beneath the contacts, her one eye was red. She turned her head, looking at the sleeping form beside her. One of his arms was beneath the pillow, head turned towards her, the other arm around her waist.

She shifted her body slightly, lifting her head up in order to reach his neck. For a few seconds, she simply looked at him; studying the features of his face, thinking how different he was to Poison. After a few moments she leant forward and placed her mouth on his neck, gently biting through the flesh with her fangs. She sucked, carefully not to wake him, and taking just enough to satisfy her; but not enough to wake him, or even for him to notice.

She fell back, licking her lips and closing her eyes, a contented smile on her face. She half turned towards him. "I love you Dean."

From some deep sleep, Dean heard the three words, but attributed them to the Shadow in his dreams – in which they led a carefree life with no fairies or demons to worry about or to run from.

His eyes flickered open to see her bright blue eyes staring into his.

She smiled at him, still feeling unnerved by her dream, scared that maybe, just maybe, if he knew, he would kill her; drive the stake in, breaking her heart in more ways than one.

In a split second she decided to use the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal. As he lifted his head, he stroked her hair back, and she reached up, locking her lips to his, pooling her energies into that one kiss; the Vampire's kiss that (she hoped) would make him hers forever.

* * *

"What can we do?"

Tim looked up from his seat, looking from one vampire to the other. Poison and Blake had easily tracked him down, and grilled him about Shadow's relationship with Dean. He had watched as Poison's eyes dulled, as he seemed to almost fade, returning moments later looking angry, standing up and pacing up and down.

"She's being stupid!" He cried now, falling back into his seat. They were in a small house in the suburbs of the city, the occupants' dead now, rotting beneath the cellar where they wouldn't be found until the vampires had gone. An old couple who had welcomed death together, bravely.

Earlier in the night, Tim had spotted Blake and Poison on his way towards a club; it wasn't hard to spot the long spikes that sat atop Blake's head. He'd made his way towards them, greeted with smiles.

"You're here because of Shadow, right?" He asked. "Good, because I'm worried."

So they'd taken him back to the house they were staying at, got him to text Shadow telling her he wouldn't be back; not tonight, but keeping the arrival of the other vampires a secret.

"What can we do?"

Tim focused his question on Poison, hoping the repetition would make one of them answer. Poison's eyes locked on a spot on the floor, his fingers tapping on the chair.

"Kill him." Poison replied, lifting his gaze. "Kill both of them. Before they find out and kill Shadow."

"Why's she doing it?" Blake glanced towards Tim, who marvelled at how their roles had changed; last time he'd met them, Blake had been the rush in type, Poison the rational one. Now, however, Poison wanted to shoot first and ask questions later, and Tim knew it was because Shadow was in danger.

"She said if she could get him on our side, him and his brother wouldn't hurt us."

Poison scoffed at this.

"She could do it." Blake replied, studying Poison carefully. "She's stronger than you think Poison."

"She wouldn't." Poison looked up at Blake. "She knows the dangers of using it, knows why I never did it to her before I turned her. It could backfire horribly, especially with these guys."

"Not if he doesn't know what she is." Blake let out a sigh, rubbing his face. "We saw to that. He could easily fall under the trap."

Tim knew what they were talking about without even having to ask. The Vampire's Kiss. He closed his eyes, chewing his lip as thoughts mulled around in his head. "What will it mean though," his voice was quiet, thoughtful. "if she has given him the kiss?"

"That we can't touch him." A sigh escapes Blake's lips as he glances at Poison. "Until…" A pause. "…if he breaks it."

"He could break it?"

A short curt nod from Blake. "Only the strongest do though."

Poison snapped his head up. "We've got to find a way around this. We can't leave it up to chance."

"We've still got his brother to think about as well."

A shared glance between Poison and Blake, as they both wondered what they could do, trying to find an easy solution to a difficult decision.

* * *

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Her head was rested against his chest, as she traced patterns with her finger, his hand lazily stroking her hair, an arm wrapped securely around her.

"I want to meet your brother."

A laugh, a smile. "Why?"

"Because," Her head lifts up, her eyes sparkling as she gazes at him from beneath the coloured contacts. "I want to know everything there is to know about you Dean Winchester."

Another laugh, this one infectious and Shadow finds herself laughing along with him, her hand still against his chest, the heart beating beneath her fingers.

"Everything?"

A smile. "Yeah, like…what's it like to fight demons?"

Immediately the expression changes, from one of joy to a guarded expression, eyes cast down. She takes note of every change, the darkening of the eyes, the creasing of his lips and the beating of his heart. Every little detail she absorbs, remembers.

"It's OK." A kiss on his cheek. "You don't have to tell me."

"You wouldn't want to know."

A nod, show understanding. "Alright then, how about you tell me how you got into it?"

Again that closed, guarded look. "It's hard Shadow."

"Ok." She rests her head, as he closes his eyes, his grip on her tightening, as if afraid something will appear out of the shadows and snatch her away from him. She listens to his heart as it pumps the sweet liquid of life around his body. She listens to the pain, the anguish, anger and bitterness hidden there, deep from prying eyes. He revisits the past in his mind, and it's all she needs. She sees it as he does, the fire, the flames licking towards the ceiling as he grabs little Sammy and runs, the heat following them.

The scene dissolves, and she sees Dean, a grown up Dean, sitting at a table with his brother and mother, two girls with them, celebrating…something…she focuses. Her birthday. His mother's birthday. But…how…she's…

"A genie?"

She doesn't realise she's said it out loud until Dean stirs, eyes flicker open and he stares at her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head, closing her eyes, the images subsiding, replaced by the rhythm of his heart. She wants to protect him, to shield him from the demons, not the ones lurking around street corners, the ones he fights, but his – and her – own, the ones she knows plague them both every night. They share certain things in common, a mother's untimely death, a father pushing them – in different ways – into lives they don't know if they want to live anymore. The travelling, the pain, the death – both at their hands and the hands of other's. "You dropped off for a few seconds." She mutters to his chest, holding back the tears, brought on by feeling his pain, fear. "You must have been dreaming."

A nod. "Yeah, dreaming."

Dreaming…

A dream of a life impossible, of a past – a present? A future? – that will never, can never be.

How she wished things could be different.

* * *

Dark hooded eyes watched the hunter as he sat, alone, in the hotel room, focused on the computer. Something was wrong with Dean, Sam was sure of it, and his fears were revealed to the figure watching from the car park, focusing intently on his mind.

"He knows something is up." Poison tore his gaze away, breaking the concentration and link. "He hasn't figured its Shadow yet, but he will."

Three figures melted into the night, as Sam accessed the article about the girl's disappearance five years ago. No body was ever found.

Three deaths surrounded the man, and Sam wondered if this had some link to the vampires. With a sigh, he looked again at her brother's image, and something clicked in his head.

The Roadhouse, now simply a burnt out wreck. A hunter, specialising in vampires, explaining how some of his links had chased a group from England all the way to the USA, to New York. How they'd been killed, picked off by the vampires.

A photograph, showed to those gathered in the Roadhouse that night. A photograph of one of the vampires. The same photograph that stared out at Sam now, the image of the boy that had disappeared, two years before his sister.

Sam felt a cold dread fill his body as he switched quickly back to the article on the girl, eyes scanning the text quickly, barely taking in what he was reading until he'd found what he was looking for.

i_Charlotte – who often went by her middle name Shadow – was a bright, intelligent…./i  
_

The dread intensified, mixed with fear, as Sam realised who the vampire was.

And all he could think about was how much danger his brother was in.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam couldn't sit down as he waited for his brother to arrive. His feet carried him from one end of the room to the other as he paced, nervous and frantic.

What if he didn't come back? What if she'd killed him?

Sam sank onto the chair in front of the laptop, staring at the young blonde girl, eyes now familiar. He didn't know what he'd do without his brother there, all he knew was that if she'd killed him…

She'd be dead by dawn.

Dean had spoken of her brother – her brother who, according to the articles, was dead. Little Tim. Was he a vampire who'd adopted the real brother's identity? Though that made no sense, why take on the identity of someone almost ten years younger?

Although he felt sure she was the vampire, still factors confused Sam. Why his brother? Why try to get that close to someone who could kill you? And the matter of Tim, her own brother…

Sam looked behind him, staring out the window at the night. Dean had been gone since last night. He'd sent him a text earlier in the day, just to say he wouldn't be home until this evening.

What if he wasn't coming home at all?

Suddenly, he spotted two figures moving under the streetlamp, his brother one of them. Sam felt a surge of relief, replaced quickly by anger as the pair stopped and he noticed who the other one was. They kissed beneath the light, Dean's arms around Shadow's waist, pulling her closer.

"Shit." A hand ran through his mop of hair, as he turned away from the window and fixed his eyes on the laptop screen. Within minutes he'd turned it off, shut it, and waited.

His eyes locked on the door handle as it turned, as it swung open and Dean stepped in, Shadow walking meekly behind him. She smiled at Sam, feeling nervous about meeting Dean's brother.

Nervous, but happy at the same time. She'd never met any of Poison's family (apart from the fact that any remaining family he had was dead, not knowing his real name made it difficult to trace any descendents) and this butterfly induced fear of wondering if she'd be liked was something new to Shadow.

"Hey Sammy." Dean grinned at his brother, stepping back to close the door behind Shadow. "You alright?"

In an instant Sam was on his feet, a gun pointing at her heart, a gun that contained bullets that held in them holy water. Fear etched itself on her face as she stared at it, knowing in an instant what the gun contained.

i_He knows./i _She'd misjudged his intelligence. i_He knows!/i  
_"Sam what the hell you doing?"

"Stay back Dean!" Sam warned, his gaze – intense with hatred and anger – never leaving Shadow for an instant. Dean took a step forward, moving his body to shield her. "Dean I said stay back!"

"Are you crazy?"

"She's the vampire!" Sam snapped, lifting his gaze to look at his brother. "She's tricked you Dean, she's the vampire!"

"What are you on about? Sam put the gun down!"

"No, it's alright Dean." She placed a hand on his arm, moving to the side. The gun followed her. "If he thinks I'm the vampire, then I can understand what he's doing. Where'd you get the gun from Sam?"

"None of your business."

He looked at her face, the fear clear there. "It's got holy water in the bullets, right? I've seen them before. Seen them used." She glanced sideways at Dean, hoping that if his brother shot, Dean wouldn't block the bullet. Even if it contained holy water, if it hit the wrong spot it could kill him. "Shoot my arm Sam. It'll hurt like hell but the skin won't sizzle. If it does then yeah, I'm a vampire. But it won't."

She watched as the certainty on Sam's face disappeared. Why would a vampire willingly let themselves be shot with holy water?

"Sam…" Dean stepped forward again, watching his brother. "Come on Sam…"

"How'd you know?" He asked. "How'd you know what affect it'd have on a vampire?"

"Like I said, I've seen them used." She lifted her chin, eyes lifting from the gun to Sam. "On my brother. But you know all about him, don't you? How he disappeared? I bet you even know he was chased from here to New York, right?"

"How'd you…"

"It's the only way I can think that you'd connect me to them." She spat the 'them' out with purposeful venom. "Won't you even let me explain?" She glanced sideways at Dean who, (_ibless him/i _she thought) looked more than a little confused.

"I'm not putting the gun down."

"Fine." She nodded. "Fair enough. But can we at least sit down?"

Sam nodded, indicating the chair next to the laptop. Shadow moved slowly, not taking her eyes away from the gun or Sam as she took the seat. Dean moved towards her, but stopped at a sharp glance from both Sam and Shadow. The brothers moved to the beds; Dean sitting on one, Sam on the other.

"So what's the story?" Sam asked, and Shadow glanced at Dean; unusually quiet and looking sullen.

"You know my brother disappeared, right?" She asked, and Sam nodded. "Right well…I just wouldn't accept the idea he was dead. Not after what happened with Tim." She let out a sigh. No point holding that back. "Dean's guessed it already, but as a baby Tim was stolen by fairies, replaced by a changeling. A bloody pain in the neck, loved it if I ever got told of or punished." A frown creases her face as she tears her gaze away. She's never really spoken about this, not to people who weren't involved. "Anyway, me and Theo knew but my folks didn't. They didn't know the stories…"

She broke off, glancing at the brothers. Dean's face showed he was concentrating, listening intently, but she had a feeling Sam knew most of this, had pieced it together from what he'd read and what Dean had said.

Or, at the least, had put it together as she'd been speaking.

"So anyway, Theo goes missing and I was adamant he was still alive. Just as I was ready to give up…I got attacked. Marcus. A son of a bitch with a chip on his shoulder. My brother saved me, I went home and was told to forget the whole thing. Dad didn't believe me, beat the shit out of me and I ran away." She glanced up at Sam. "There's more to it, but you don't need to hear it. Long story short, I ran into one of the vampires who knew my brother. Apparently my not getting killed split the Coven, and they vowed to look after me." She could see that night in her mind, could feel the relief as Poison stepped forward to say he'd protect her. "Hunters attacked us, we ran and got to New York." She lifted her head to look at Sam. "So yeah, you got that part right. Anyway, the hunters followed, blowing up a boat on their way." She frowned. "Killed a friend of mine…" A pause, turning her head away again. "Marcus, big surprise, was working with them. He followed us and the Coven turned on me."

"Turned on you?" Dean frowned. "How?"

"Tried to hand me over to Marcus." A forced laugh. "Stupid, isn't it? All of this because one son of a bitch. I escaped and he…he caught my brother…" A swallow, before she fixed her gaze on Sam. "To see my brother in that much pain, that much agony…he asked me to kill him."

The brothers glanced at one another, knowing all too well that horrible feeling that she must have felt.

"So I did. I shot him and he died, bullet of holy water right to the heart. Then I blew up the building, Marcus in it."

"That's not it though, is it?" Sam asked, leaning forward now as she shook her head.

"Not really. Two of the vampires, both of them indisposed when they tried to hand me over, fled with me. To Las Vegas. Looked after me, protected me. And I did the same for them. Stopping hunters getting them in the day. But I left them. Years ago now. Just…left. When I found Tim on the streets of Vegas."

She turned to them. "Happy now?"

"It's just as bad!" Sam laughed, a strange mocking laugh. "You were friends with them?"

"I was fifteen!" She stood up now, staring hard at Sam. "Fifteen years old with no one to turn to and they looked after me better than my own father did."

"Who killed your dad then?" Sam stood up as well, the gun now sitting on the bed beside him.

"I don't know. All I know is there are vampires around and I don't like it. But hey, if you hate me that much I'll go, I'll leave you two to deal with them."

"Then go!" Sam stepped forward, towering over her. He stared down, and she could easily see the hatred there.

"No!" Dean stood now, shaking his head. "Sammy are you stupid? She could help us."

"How?"

"She travelled with them; she knows habits and vulnerabilities we may not know about."

She glanced at Dean, giving him a grateful smile. "I may not know their habits if they're not the ones I know." She turned back to Sam. "And I won't help you kill them if it's Poison or Blake. But anyone else and I'll do what I can."

"She was still friends with them."

"And?" Dean shook his head again. "Sam…remember those vampires we saved from Gordon?"

Sam looked up now, looking at his brother. Suddenly the hate and malice disappeared. "They didn't feed on human flesh."

"Right, but we still helped them. Hell, you're the one that convinced me they should live. So why should we send her away for doing the same?"

"Fine. But what if it is those two?"

"Then I can not let you hurt them." Again she lifted her chin, defiant and strong. "I'm sorry but they are my friends. I won't let them die at your hands."

"They are blood sucking monsters!" Sam snapped his head towards her, eyes narrowed carefully.

"They protected me and it would be wrong for me to help you kill them."

"Then it's settled." Dean sent a warning glance at Sam. "Shadow will help us, unless it's these other two. In which case we will step down." Sam rolled his eyes, turning away from both of them as Shadow smiled up at Dean, thankful.

She hoped it wasn't Poison and Blake in town, she hoped it was some random vampire she didn't know, because if it was those two…

If it was those two, she wasn't scared for their safety. She was scared for Dean's.

* * *

"Ignore Sammy." Dean walked alongside Shadow, towards the nearest cab rank. "He's just being a pain in the ass because he thinks I'm not taking it seriously."

"It being the vampires, I assume?" She spoke bitterly, hastily. She'd been pissed off since they'd left the hotel, annoyed she'd let Sam find out about her past, a nagging feeling telling her that Dean and his brother were both in trouble, because of her.

"Yeah." He glanced at her, and he knew she didn't mean to take her anger out on him, that it was Sam she was angry out. "We've been through a lot and I wanted to come over to…to have a holiday."

"To have fun, relax without leaving within a week?" Again that bitter tone.

"Exactly."

She stopped walking, turning to him. "But you are having fun, right Dean? I mean, with me, yeah?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course I am. Why?"

"Just wondering." She kissed his cheek, pulling away and turning her head so he couldn't see her tears. "I'm scared Dean."

"You got nothing to be scared of." He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "I'll protect you."

She leant into him, closing her eyes and absorbing his scent, the sweat mixed with the aftershave he used that morning. "What would you have done," Now was the time for the million dollar question. "If…if it had been me? If I was the vampire?"

He kissed the top of her head. "You're not, so what does it matter?"

"Please Dean, it's important."

She heard his sigh and closed her eyes, dreading the answer.

"I would have done what I had to do."

* * *

Back in her hotel, Shadow wondered if the kiss had worked, or if Dean's answer was purposefully vague. She didn't know what to think of it, if he meant he'd have killed or protected her.

She closed her eyes, her body stretched out on the bed, now strangely empty without Dean.

'Sympathy for the Devil' broke her thoughts, and lazily she reached over to her phone, glanced at the name and answered.

"Tim, where are you?"

"Around." Was the short reply. She could tell the hand piece was being covered, and she wondered who he was talking too.

"Tim? Who's there?"

"You need to stop seeing Dean."

"What? Tim who is there with you?"

Another pause, before she heard her brother sigh on the other end. "Poison and Blake."

Shadow felt her shoulders sag and her knees weaken, clutching her mobile she feel to her knees. She heard the click from the other end and her mobile dropped to the floor, as the sobs racked her body.

* * *

A knock at the door woke Dean. Groggily, he climbed out of bed, grabbing his jacket to pull over his chest. In his boxer shorts, he opened it, poking his head around to see who had woken him up.

"Shadow? What are you…"

"No time Dean." She pushed into the room, stepping in and glancing over her shoulder to see Dean close the door. In his bed, Sam slept peacefully, eyelashes resting on his cheeks. In the darkness she could make out every small detail about him, and her anger from earlier was replaced with pure fear. Dean put his arms around her waist, pulling her towards his body, an instinctive knowledge telling him she was scared and frightened, her red eyes telling him she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?"

She wriggled out of his grasp, leaving him looking confused and hurt. With a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she was about to say, what she was about to do.

"You have to leave Dean." She whispered the words, worried about waking Sam. She turned towards him. "First thing tomorrow, as soon as it's light."

"It's the vampires, isn't it?"

"Just go Dean." She snapped, lifting her chin. "Believe me, you'll be better off if you do."

"Will you just tell me what's going on?"

She looked at his creased brows, his soft frown, hoping that in 50, maybe even 100 years she'd still be able to remember every small detail, every expression.

"I can't Dean. Go. Please just go." With that, she walked past him and opened the door, he reached for her arm, grabbing her wrist. Roughly she pulled it out of his grasp and took another breath. "And Dean?"

"Yeah?" As she heard the hope in his voice, mixed with fear, she couldn't bear to look at him, couldn't bear to see his face when she uttered her next words.

"Everything I told you is bullshit. I'm a half vampire…you came here looking for me and I went looking for a quick fuck. Don't expect to see me again."

She closed the door and leant against it, closing her eyes to hold back tears. She could hear Dean's heavy breathing, the disbelief almost seeping through the door and biting her. On either side of the door, two hearts broke into a thousand pieces.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had sat in the car, head in hands and elbows on the steering wheel. All she knew was that for however long she sat there, she couldn't stop crying.

Her heart ached with a dull pain that she had long ago associated with the period of time after leaving the other vampires, when she felt unsure if she'd ever see Poison again. But long ago she had reassured herself she would see him, before realising she didn't care if she did or not. Soul mates, he had claimed. They'd been together before; in the dark dredges of memory he had forgotten until meeting her. Soul mates…

No, because if they had been soul mates, she never would have fallen in love with Dean, and the pain she felt now wouldn't be ten times worse than the one after leaving Poison.

She heard the door open and lifted her head to see a dark shape sit beside her in the car, the long spikes on top of his head bending slightly below the roof. He reached over, started the car and rummaged in the glove compartment before pulling out the Damned CD that had sat there for so long she couldn't even remember buying it. Nasty blared out through the car as he sat back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Drive."

She glanced across at him, swishing her hair back with a flick of her head.

"No."

"I said drive kid." Again he dug his hand into the glove compartment and pulled out her cigarettes, grabbing the car lighter and flicking open the ashtray. "Listen to me, when have I ever led you astray?" He turned his head towards her, and she frowned at the malicious grin on his face before beginning to drive.


	8. Chapter 8

As The Damned blared out in the car, neither occupant noticed that, down the road, another car switched on its headlights and cruised slowly behind them at a safe distance

As The Damned blared out in the car, neither occupant noticed that, down the road, another car switched on its headlights and cruised slowly behind them at a safe distance. Dean Winchester had his eyes fixed on Shadow's car, hands gripping the steering wheel and making his knuckles white. Sam sat silently beside him, only sending a concerned glance at his brother every few minutes to check he was OK.

"Sam, Sammy wake up."

Barely an hour ago Dean had been kneeling on his brother's bed, his precious leather jacket half on as he flicked his brother's ear.

Sam had hit his brother's arm away, turning over as he opened his eyes. "What?"

"Shadow's in trouble." Leaping off the bed, Dean had pulled the rest of his jacket on, turning away from his brother as the light flicked on. "It's something to do with the vampires."

He wasn't planning on telling Sam that it had been Shadow they'd been chasing, that she had told him she was a half-vampire. He had believed her; she had no reason to lie. Not about that anyway, but something told him the bullshit line was just that; bullshit. He didn't want Sam to go in, guns blazing and kill her.

Sam climbed out of bed and followed Dean, both moved silently towards the parking lot, and it didn't take Dean long to find Shadow's car, parked at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea.

He'd quickly shut the engine off, glancing over at Sammy to see his brother inspecting the case he'd brought with him.

"What's that?"

"Guns." Sam explained, before clicking the case shut. "Bullets. Holy water." He looked up at Dean, who nodded slowly. "They're moving."

Dean turned and watched as the car pulled out and started climbing the hill. He followed at a safe distance, through the town, deserted at this time of the night. Winding through the streets, Dean spotted a run down estate, evidence of a fire stretching across the roofs, derelict and long abandoned flats. Shadow's car dipped down the hill, pulling to a stop next to a forgotten park.

Dean stopped the car at the top, climbing out and watching as Shadow and the other man disappeared behind a block. "Come on." He hissed to Sammy, before his brother thrust one of the guns into his hand. Dean slid it between his belt and his jeans before climbing over the railing and making his way slowly down the hill.

From a distance, he could see two shapes move along the balcony outside the flats, stopping at door. He gestured to Sam, before the two of them moved closer to the flat. The shapes disappeared inside, and Dean found himself climbing over broken down stairs and rocks to reach the flat. Crouching outside, he waited for his brother to join him.

* * *

Shadow followed Blake slowly, glancing over the balcony towards the hill leading up to town. She frowned, thinking she saw something, but then decided it was her over-active imagination being a pain in the ass.

Blake opened the door, stepping back and allowing her to pass him before he closed it behind both of them.

She moved into the dingy flat, toys lay scattered around her feet, paint splashed on the walls, letters scattered on the carpet. She stepped into the living room, where Tim sat on an armchair, flicking through an old Marvel X-Men comic.

"Hey Tim."

His eyes flicked up to look at her, before he turned away.

"Sit down." Blake commanded, watching as she settled herself on the sofa. With a sigh, he leant against the wall. "Poison!" He called, and moments later the handsome vampire walked into the room, a can of cola in his hand which he handed to Tim. He looked at Shadow, and immediately the harsh expression on his face softened.

"Shadow…"

"Don't!" She snapped, ignoring the slight flicker in her heart. "Don't you dare talk to me."

"What did I tell you about listening to me?" The expression on his face hardened again when she turned away. "I told you kid, you'd be safe if you listened to me."

Silence descended in the room, as Blake stepped forward and placed a hand on Poison's shoulder. He whispered something, and the pair walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot Tim." She hissed, sniffing and wiping a tear away as she thought about Dean, hoping against hope he'd gone.

"What for?" His voice was bland, and she looked at him, still absorbed in the bloody comic book.

"Well let's see. Little Timmy gets pissed off that his big sister is actually happy for once and calls in the big boys."

"I didn't call them." He lifted his head, staring hard at Shadow. "Tommy did."

"Tommy?" She shook her head. "I knew it. That bastard."

Poison and Blake stepped back into the room. "Shadow, what did I tell you before you left?"

"That if I ever thought there were hunters around I should leave."

"Right." He shook his head now. "So why didn't you?"

"I was fed up of running." She could feel the rage boiling inside her now, feel the anger begin to worm it's way back up again, ready to be directed full force at Poison. "Because, with things the way they are, I thought I needed all the help I could get."

"The war you mean?" Blake asked, glancing over at Poison.

"War?" Tim lifted his head now, frowning. "What war?"

"Vampires are being split." Shadow explained with a sigh, turning to her brother. "Some think I should die, others think I should be used against humans." She let out a high pitched laugh. "Stupid, isn't it? We've been running from vampires and hunters Tim, and you didn't even know. Raven managed to gather some together who wanted me dead, told them I was too powerful and that'd I'd bring an end to our race. Then another group realised my potential and wants to use me."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Tim asked, and she avoided looking at him, not wanting to see the confusion and pain on his face.

"Because she didn't want to scare you, right Shadow?" Poison walked slowly towards her, hands in his pockets and his head held high. "Because she thought if you knew the danger she was, you'd leave her."

* * *

Sam, crouched beneath the window in the darkness, stared hard at the back of his brother's head. Dean refused to look at him, and he knew why; his older brother hadn't realised that when Shadow had told him what she was, he had been awake. Silently listening to the pair. Something also told him that she loved his brother; that what she'd said had been said to protect him from the two in there.

And he hated her for it.

He hated her for using his brother like that, for making him fall in love with her, just so she could have extra help in the upcoming vampire war. The brothers had already fought one war; Sam didn't want to fight another.

The brothers were silent as they listened.

i_ "He's dead Shadow. Face it."/i  
_

Another high pitched laugh filtered through to the brothers. i_ "You can't touch him Poison."_

"_You didn't…"_

"_Of course I did. Needed to protect him, didn't I? And now you can't touch him without my say so. So just leave him alone."_

"_You gave him the kiss? Jesus Christ Shadow!"/i_

Sam snapped his attention back to his brother, who crept slowly towards the door, still not looking at him. "Dean." He hissed. "Dean!"

"Now!" Dean leapt up, slamming his shoulder against the door as Sam swore under his breath, before jumping up and following his brother.

* * *

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise – and horror – when Dean crashed into the room, followed closely by Sam. She saw what happened in slow motion, although it happened before anyone could blink.

As soon as the door had flown open, Blake and Poison had crashed into action. Blake had flown towards Sam, knocking the gun out of his hand and pinning him against the boarded up window. Poison had charged Dean, grabbing the gun and throwing it towards Tim, before he easily picked him up and slammed him to the ground, pinning his neck beneath his arm.

"We've been waiting for you." Poison hissed, and Shadow's heart beat faster, scared for Dean.

"You knew they were out there?" She cried, her voice rising as she spotted Poison's fangs, his eyes went blood red, and her chest heaved up and down as she watched the scene.

"Of course we did." Poison lowered his face, getting closer to the hunter beneath him. "Blake spotted them outside."

"Let her go!"

"Let him go!"

Shadow and Dean had spoken at the same time; both of them glaring at Poison, both wishing looks could kill.

"She's free to go." Poison laughed, tilting his head back. Shadow couldn't believe what he was doing; he had defiantly changed, and for the worse. When she'd met him, he'd been a sweet, sensitive vampire who'd never purposefully hurt her or anyone he loved.

"So is he." She spoke slowly, knowing she'd have to choose her words carefully. "Like I said, you can't hurt him Poison. If you do…if you do then I have the right to tie you to a tree as the sun rises."

Poison swore.

"Yeah, but his brother has no protection."

This time, the profanity came from Shadow, as Poison pulled Dean to his feet and pushed him on the sofa beside Shadow. Immediately his hand reached for her's, and she found herself pulling her own hand away.

Poison laughed, before turning to Blake and grinning. "Put him next to his brother Blake."

The punk nodded, grabbing Sam by his arm and pushing him down onto the sofa. Sam shifted uncomfortably, his anger towards the half-breed bitch growing every second.

"Shadow…"

"Not now Dean." She kept her gaze locked on Poison, who had now moved towards Blake. The pair were whispering, too quietly for anyone else to hear them.

"Shadow your brother…"

She turned her head, to see Tim shaking violently, eyes rolled into the back of his head. She felt her chest grow cold, felt her own body start to shake. "Poison!" All the hate had disappeared now as she turned to him as she used to in times of trouble. He turned his head, sensing the worry in her voice and looked at Tim.

"Oh shit." He ran forward even as Shadow scrambled up and ran towards her brother. Dean went to move, but was frozen by a hand stretched out by Blake, who simply shook his head.

Dean watched as Poison and Shadow stood side by side, Shadow wrapping her arms around the teenager as his body shook violently, Poison resting a hand on her arm. She didn't shake it away, and Dean thought he knew why, though he didn't want to admit it.

"Poison!" Shadow turned her head towards the vampire. "Poison what's going on?"

As soon as she stopped, Tim's voice ripped through the air. "Get away from me!" His arms lashed out, and Poison, too quick for Dean to see, had leapt forward, pinning the boy's arms to his sides.

"It's the fairies." Poison muttered, trying to keep Tim still as the teenager screamed and raged against the invisible attackers. "They've got into his head."

"Help him Poison!" She cried, turning away from her brother to look at the vampire.

"I can't!" He was fighting to keep a hold of the fairy boy now, struggling to keep his arms pinned down.

"We can." Dean spoke up, lifting his head and fixing his gaze on Shadow. "We can help."

"What? No…Dean we can't!"

"Sure we can Sammy!" Dean avoided his brother's gaze. "Sam knows about fairies and…"

"I know myths and folklore Dean!" Sam's voice rose in hysteria. "I don't know how to fight them out of someone's head."

"Alright, lucky I do then." His eyes flicked to Sam, as he reached into his jacket and brought out a battered old journal.

"Dean…"

Before he could continue, Dean had opened the journal onto a page marked with a yellow post-it. "Think I wouldn't write down things we've found out Sammy?" He grinned at his brother. "And I've been researching. Right, let's see…i_fairies may steal a human child with potential, often swapping it with one of their own, most often called a changeling. The fae child may seem completely normal…/i _Right, well we don't need to know that…here! i_At times of great change and destiny, the human child may be let back into the human world, allowing the fairies to see how it fares. In times such as this, the child and changeling will not be swapped back but instead the fairies will later reclaim the child, if something happens to the changeling this may be rushed, the fairies will haunt the child's dreams until the child enters a violent fit, ending in a comatose state until the fairies will physically reclaim the child…/i_"

Dean's eyes scanned the page as he flicked over. He chewed his lip before speaking again. "There's nothing we can do until they come to claim him."

During this whole speech, the room had fallen silent, even Tim's fit had stopped, and he had fallen against Shadow, Poison still holding his arms.

"Alright then hunter," Poison spat, hating the idea that this mortal could help Shadow more than he could. "What do we do?"

"You got a bed here?" Dean's confidence was returning as his fear subsided, knowing that they couldn't save Tim without him here, and vampires sure as hell wouldn't hurt Shadow. He glanced at her now, the soft smile on her face telling him that whatever she felt for Poison was nothing compared to how much she loved him, despite everything.

"Upstairs." Blake spoke, looking over at Poison. "Shadow, take your brother up there and keep an eye on him."

"I'll go with her." Dean went to stand, but even as he did so he was stopped by the vampires.

"No!" Both spoke at the same time, but it was Poison who continued. "I'll go with Shadow. You three stay down here and figure out what we're going to do, how we're going to fight these bastards."

Shadow was already out of the door, carrying her brother in her arms, the four men could hear her footsteps move up the stairs.

Poison drew his gaze from the ceiling and surveyed the room before walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Blake.

"Blake, kill the younger one. Make sure he suffers."


	9. Chapter 9

Almost as soon as she had joined the vampires, Shadow had been taught that hunters were bad, out to hurt her and her new family

Almost as soon as she had joined the vampires, Shadow had been taught that hunters were bad, out to hurt her and her new family. She'd spent a long time running from them, then fighting them, and it's all she'd done for the last five years. Run from hunters, fight hunters, kill hunters.

Dean had been different.

Dean was not like any other hunter she'd ever met; maybe because the hunters she'd killed off had been ones specialising in Vampires, mostly stupid mortals who had hated her kind with a passion. Well, her half-kind, although she considered herself far from the humans she killed now.

"It's going to be OK Tim." She whispered, pulling up a rickety old chair next to the bed. "Promise. Dean knows what to do; we're going to save you."

"How can you trust him?"

Shadow turned her head to see Poison standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed as he stared hard at her, his eyes a deep blue.

"Because no matter what, you trust the people you love Poison. Not that you'd know anything about it." She snapped her head back to Tim, taking her brother's hand.

She didn't have to look to see if the jibe had hurt him.

"You know how I feel Shadow."

"Yeah well, you've got a funny way of showing it."

"I'm trying to protect you. He will kill you Shadow."

"No he won't." She found herself squeezing Tim's hand. "You see Poison, he's not like you. The complete opposite in fact."

"You know I'd never kill you."

"Do I Poison? You killed what's her name…the flapper."

"Shadow…"

She snapped her head up as she heard the sound; an almost inhuman noise from downstairs, despite the ferocity behind it, she knew it was Dean.

"Sammy!"

* * *

A smile had stretched itself across Blake's face once Poison had gone. He fixed his gaze on Sam, who now stared at the vampire with pure horror on his face.

i_Not here, not now Sammy! /i _Dean thought, frozen in place as he looked from vampire to man. "You can't hurt us." Dean stood up now, lifting his head as he stared at the vampire. "We're protected remember? And you need us to help Tim."

The laugh that came from the vampire's mouth sent shivers down Dean's spine, but he kept his head up, kept his eyes still, resisting the urge to run from the building.

"You, kid, are an idiot."

Dean felt anger boil. "Kid?"

"Yes kid. You're what, twenty-six? Compared to me you're a child. Now listen; you are protected, not your brother. We need you, not your brother. He," he lifted a finger, pointing it straight at Sam. "is expendable."

Even as he stood there, his blood running cold, his knees began to feel weak, his whole body felt about to collapse on him. "If you hurt him, I won't help you."

"Oh I think you will, because otherwise you'll have to put up with Shadow…she won't be angry. She'll be disappointed. And upset. Not to mention she'll lose her brother forever and do you really want to put her through that?"

Dean looked at his brother, at Sam's wide eyes, begging him to get him out of here alive. He shook his head, not knowing what he could do.

"I thought not."

Blake moved too fast for Dean to even see, suddenly his brother had hit the floor, a crack making it sound like he'd broken something. As he looked, he could see Sam's arm bent at an awkward angle as the vampire descended on him, pinning his shoulders to the floor.

"Sammy!"

The sound ripped from Dean's throat like a dog's growl as he dove forward, pulling the vampire off and sending him reeling backwards, hitting the wall as Dean turned and ran towards him.

He joined his brother on the floor, Blake's weight crushing him. "Run Sammy!"

Sam managed to get to his feet, and out of the corner of his eye Dean watched his brother stumble to the door, stopping as a figure appeared there. The figure pushed past Sam, walking briskly towards Blake and pulling him away with a ferocity Dean hadn't seen in a long time. A loud thud as Blake slammed into the wall, and the figure, whom Dean could not see clearly due to the water in his eyes, welling up from the pain, walked over. Another thud as a palm collided with his face.

"I swear to god Blake, you touch either of these again and I will pin you down in the sun myself."

"Think you're strong enough kid?"

Another slap.

"Why do you think the vampires are so scared of me?" She hissed, and it was the last thing Dean heard before he blacked out.

* * *

When Dean woke up, the first thing he realised was that Shadow's hand was stroking his hair.

The room was deathly silent, and as Dean's senses kicked in he realised he was laying on the sofa, his head in Shadow's lap. He looked up at her, and for the first time realised her eyes were two different colours. One was the striking blue he'd come to associate with her, the other was a soft green colour.

He lifted his head up, rubbing it as he realised how strange his body felt, how weak.

Shadow stirred turning and giving him a soft smile.

"You're awake then."

It was then he noticed Sam, sitting in the armchair, his arm in a make shift sling.

"How long have I been out?"

"About half an hour." Shadow stood up now, the smile completely gone from her face. "Poison and Blake are upstairs with Tim. You two are staying in my sight until we figure out how to save my brother."

"We can't." Sam shook his head. "We're leaving."

He stood up now, walked towards the door. Shadow moved quickly, blocking his way.

"You leave this room and you're in shit loads of danger Sam Winchester." She took a deep breath. "There are two more vampires out there. Possibly more. But you two, until I've sorted it out, are on their danger list. You'll be free once you've helped Tim."

"Blackmail?"

"No." She stepped forward now, and all Dean could do was watch in surprise. "They are my friends. Believe it or not they are, and they all know Tim. You save my blood relative, and I can save you."

Sam frowned at this, before throwing himself back into the armchair. "So what do we do?"

"Dean?" She turned to him, hope in her eyes as he nodded and looked around the room for the notebook he had.

"Um well…" He spotted it on the floor, and even as he went to reach for it, Shadow had scooped it up and put it in his hands. He flicked through the pages, trying to find the marked ones. Finally, he stopped and cleared his throat. "Essential elemental creatures…draw power from the Earth whilst in our Realm…because of this it is best to get them above a ground floor…humans alone can not fight a fairy and therefore should enlist the help of spirits, demons, werewolves or…" He paused, lifting his head up. "Best of all a vampire."

"Why vampires?"

"Because vampires are not elemental. They are not bound to the earth, and are actually able to cross into the fairy realm if they need to." He frowned at this point. "Even taking humans with them…"

"What good will that do?"

Dean swallowed, lifting his head up. "It basically means that you can enter the fairy realm to find your brother and bring him back. Once that's done…he should be safe."

"But he's not there." She stepped towards Dean. "He's here."

"His spirit is in there." Dean replied. "Shadow, it looks like this is our only hope."

* * *

Shadow paced in front of her brother's bed, hands in her pockets as she fixed her gaze on the floor. Dean sat on a chair in the corner, Sam standing next to him whilst Poison and Blake leant against the opposite wall.

All held weapons in their hands, weapons either the vampires had stored nearby or weapons that were in the back of Dean's car.

Dean held an elaborately carved sword, his hand gripped so tightly onto it that his knuckles were white. Poison carried two daggers, one of which Shadow had seen used many times before. Blake's weapon was properly the simplest of them all; what looked like an old, battered medieval sword. Sam had picked out another sword from Dean's car, this one decorated on the helm with wards. Shadow's weapon – a samurai sword – lay on the edge of the bed, near to Tim's feet.

All of them carried guns, knowing they'd do no damage but would slow the fairies down for a few seconds.

Now all they had to do was wait, and the waiting was killing Shadow.

She hoped they'd come before sunrise; otherwise they'd lose Poison and Blake before the fight even began.

Nothing happened before sunrise, and Blake and Poison disappeared to wherever their resting place for the day was.

They took their weapons.

* * *

Shadow refused to rest, instead preferring to pace the room, to keep moving and to keep an eye on her brother.

"Shadow come on…" Dean stood up, moving towards her. She stopped her pacing as he came closer.

"I'm going to the toilet." Sam muttered, standing up and moving towards the door. He cast one glance over his shoulder at the pair, as Dean wrapped his arms around the girl Sam thought of as 'that damn vampire bitch'.

"Shadow, it'll be OK."

"But what if they come during the day?" She asked, shaking her head. "Dean, we need Poison and Blake…"

"No we don't. Me and Sammy can hold them here, stop them getting to your brother while you get him back."

"What if they kill you though?" She could feel the tears in her eyes, could feel the fear building up inside her. "Dean I may lose my brother and you. I don't think I could cope."

"Hey it's going to take more than a jealous vampire and a bunch of fairies to get rid of me."

She laughed now, leaning into his chest and holding tightly on him, scared that this would be their last embrace.

* * *

Sam leant on the sink, his one hand holding tightly onto the rim. He had considered escaping, but knew he couldn't leave his brother, and if what she had said was true, he wouldn't survive the night out there on his own.

But this, this was risky. They were giving themselves into the mercy of bloodthirsty creatures who wanted them dead. He had no doubt that as soon as this fairy thing was over, Shadow would turn around and kill his brother, leaving him to the other two.

It made sense; why else would she keep them alive for so long if not to save her brother? The love she showed Dean was superficial, shallow and fake. Well, Sam had a weapon willingly given to him by the vampires. He could fight, and as soon as Tim was saved he'd cut off their heads, one by one, and he knew he'd relish it.

* * *

She had clamed down by the time Sam came back to the room, now sitting on the bed with the sword in her hands; still waiting, still anxious. Her eyes were locked on her brother, at his rising chest and still face.

"He looks dead." She muttered, turning to look at the two hunters as Sam picked up his sword in his good hand and held it up. "Like…he's not even in there."

"He is." Dean turned his gaze to the sleeping boy. "He is Shadow, and you're going to get him back."

"What if I don't though?"

"You will."

The rest of the day passed by in silence, the hours stretching out. Around midday, Shadow pulled the curtains across the windows, blocking out the strong sun. Uncertainly, she chewed her lip, wondering what she'd face once in the fairy world.

It was almost half an hour until sunset when they heard it.

Soft giggling filled the room, a child like laughter that was unnerving. Tinkling bells sounded out, echoing. Tim thrashed out, Shadow leaping off the bed as he kicked.

"NO!"

He screamed it, his body convulsing before stopping, before he lay there once again, frozen.

The three of them held their swords out, ready for battle.

With a soft popping sound, fairies surrounded them. A quick count by Dean, before he muttered.

"Six of them. Two each."

He and Sam moved to the bed, Shadow standing at the foot as Sam ran to the other side.

"Give him to us." The first fairy spoke, his voice harsh and cruel. Shadow gazed at him as he faced her; barely half her height, his nose was long and curved, his face wrinkled, dark green hair tied back by what looked like bark. He smiled, sharp teeth revealed in the fading light.

"No!" She stepped forward, eyes shifting to the light, almost transparent wings. "You bastards aren't taking my brother again."

A red haired fairy leapt up, giggling as she clutched her revealed stomach, bending her legs in the air as her wings fluttered. "Stupid silly vampire. He is our's, our King demands it."

"Why?" She gazed at the others, all of them slightly different in their own ways. Some with red hair, some with green or a muddy brown. They all had wings; though three of them had almost-transparent wings like the one who had spoken, others had wings that were almost black, splattered through with white lines looking like veins. All of them were ugly; not like the beautiful fairies in tales.

"Because he's special." The third one tilted her head, distorting her voice to sound sarcastic. "He's a special little boy like his brother and sister before him."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, her hands gripping the sword tighter.

"Stop it." The first one snapped. "You've said too much. Now, are you going to give us the boy?"

"No." She held her sword up.

"Then so be it." Another cruel smile. "You will not win vampire, not with those puny weapons. And you couldn't save him from here anyway; his spirit is trapped in our world."

She swiped at him, her sword swishing through the air. He laughed as he flipped up, doing a back flip in the air before flying towards her.

They attacked then; flying in the air towards them. As soon as they'd wound one, another would place it's hands over the wound and it would heal. They'd fly at Shadow, Dean or Sam, as others tried to get through to Tim. However, the three of them deflected the fairies, sending them sprawling back through the air. The first one laughed in Shadow's face, as they kicked and bit the two hunters and Shadow.

The last of the dying light faded, and barely moments later Poison and Blake had crashed into the room, Poison diving a sword into a fairy that was attacking Sam, right through the heart.

A pop and the fairy disappeared, returning to the fairy world.

"You killed it?" Shadow yelled, as Poison and Blake joined the fight. The first fairy; the one with green hair and the transparent wings; flew backwards, surprise on his face as Blake and Poison fought the fairies alongside Sam and Dean.

"They can't die; not here." He grunted, stepping alongside Dean and using his sword to deflect another fairy. "I wouldn't suggest it; they can come back stronger."

Shadow nodded, as a fairy flew towards Dean. Poison struck, hitting the fairy away. It tumbled in the air, and Dean sent him a grateful smile.

"I'm doing it for her." He hissed, as the fairy attacked again, snarling and hissing at them. "Not you."

"Caltic," The fairy-leader yelled at the fairy who had tried to attack Dean. "Get back, get the King's reinforcements."

"Shadow grab a hold of him!" Poison yelled, and Shadow nodded. Blake moved beside her, ready to take her place as she dropped the sword and ran towards Caltic. She stopped in front of him as he closed his eyes, whispering something under his breath. "Shadow hurry up!" Poison yelled, throwing his arm wide and striking two with one blow. She looked over her shoulder at Poison and Dean, fighting side by side, and suddenly knew that if she left, Dean would die.

Whether by Poison's hand or the hand of the fairies she didn't know, all she knew was that if she left, she'd never see him again.

So she did the first thing that came to her head, she leapt towards him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards Caltic. She grabbed the fairy's wrist, and with a pop, they disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow opened her eyes and gazed around her

Shadow opened her eyes and gazed around her.

Everything was dark, a swirling mist surrounding them. She looked at hand, and saw it was still clutching Dean's. Lifting her gaze, she could see him looking at her, confused. Laughter and a tinkling of bells and Shadow could see in the mist a figure flying away, who she knew was Caltic.

"Why did you…"

"Never mind that now." She muttered, gazing around. "Come on, let's try and find Tim."

"Shadow," Dean lifted up his other hand now. "I don't have the sword."

"It doesn't matter." She let go of his hand. "Come on."

He nodded before following her as she stepped further into the mist. He kept close to Shadow, scared he'd lose her in here, wherever here was.

Finally, the mist started to clear, and they seemed to be entering a forest. "Shadow, do you know where we're going?"

"No." She shook her head. "Tim!" She called, the noise echoing around them in the empty forest.

"Don't." He muttered. "We don't know whose around."

"Well then how are we going to find him?" She snapped, whipping her head around. Her hair flew in front of her face, shadowing it.

"I don't know." He whispered. "But we will."

She turned away from him, walking deeper into the forest. After a few seconds Dean followed, gazing wearily around in case there were others here.

Suddenly Shadow stopped, grabbing Dean's shoulder and pulling him down behind a bush.

"What…"

"Sshh." She hissed, before leaning forward and pulling back the leaves. She pointed through, and Dean stretched forward.

What he saw then amazed him. Tall, strikingly beautiful woman were gathered in the glade, long green grass stretching up their bare legs. He lifted his gaze; skirts hung down to their knees, in greens and browns. He felt a lump in his throat as he realised their flat stomachs were bare, either tanned or as white as Shadow's skin. Long wings stretched from their backs, transparent white wings that flitted at they danced. Their hair was wild, hanging down their backs and in amazing colours. Fairies, but fairies completely different to those who had come for Tim.

Music reached his ears, hauntingly beautiful it made him lift his head, straining for the source. He spotted it almost immediately, the most beautiful of the fairies hovered at the edge of the glade, a flute in her lips and her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh wow…" The words came out in a sigh from Dean's lips, and Shadow snapped her head to look at him. She lightly slapped his arm.

"Hey Dean? Dean?" With a sigh, she rolled her eyes and pulled him back by his shirt.

"Hey!" He looked angry when he turned to Shadow, and the anger in his face made her shrink back, pulling herself away from him with wide eyes and a surprised expression. Suddenly his face softened and he shook his head, turning it away to stare at the grass beneath them. "Shit, I'm sorry Shadow I don't know what…"

"It's OK." She whispered, scared that it really wasn't. "It's OK Dean."

Both of them froze when they realised the music had stopped. They gazed at each other, and immediately Dean's first instinct was to grab Shadow. Their eyes connected and they leapt towards each other.

"Dean!" Her hand reached for him as something grabbed her shoulders. Suddenly they were yanked backwards and up, away from each other and above the glade. Shadow fought against the woman holding her.

"Be still child." The woman hissed, before turning in the air and flying back towards the glade. She deposited the vampire in the middle with a soft thump, before landing gracefully herself. Shadow titled her head back in time to see Dean fall a very small height to land beside her, groaning as he did so.

She reached for his hand, finding it and squeezing tight as they sat back to back, the fairies making a circle around them. The flute player stepped forward, leaning towards Shadow and placing a finger under her chin.

"So the vampire comes to save her brother."

Another of the fairies stepped forward, leaning towards Dean. Her face got closer, and Dean found himself inching back, now scared, rather in awe, of these women.

"This one is weak."

The laughter that was in evidence of the voices in those fairies that had come for Tim was not present within these women; instead their voices were dignified and noble.

"Let him be Fortune." The flute player muttered. "He is only mortal." She gazed down at Shadow, at the girl's scared look and fear. "Do not be scared vampire." She whispered. "We will not hurt you. We are of the Fairy Queen, not the King, and therefore have no reason to be your enemies."

"Fairy King and Queen?" Shadow frowned. "What is this, A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

The woman laughed. "Child, you surely do not think Shakespeare managed to write about us without our help?" She held out a hand. "Come, stand. You are hungry no? We will feed you. Both of you."

Shadow stared at the hand, the frown still planted on her face.

"Please child, we want to help you. I am Serenity."

Shadow nodded, taking her hand. Serenity helped her to stand, before she placed both hands on her shoulders and studied her face. "You look so much like your brother."

"Tim?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No child, Theo."

She shook her head. "What do you know about my brother?"

"A lot. Your family is special Charlotte."

She winced at the use of her old name. "So I gathered. And I hate that name."

A chuckle from Serenity's lips, as Dean was helped up and stepped beside Shadow, glancing at her when she was called Charlotte.

"You have yet to find your true name child, and when you do…hide it. Hide it from any and all except those you love most and who will never hurt you." She looked at Dean. "Like this one here."

"How do you know so much about us?" Shadow asked, glancing sideways at Dean.

"We know everything vampire. We know how you killed your brother to stop his suffering, how you run from those you once trusted." She glanced at the fairy who had called Dean weak. "Fortune, fetch them some food."

The fairy nodded, before leaping up and flying away.

"You know I don't eat normal food, right?" Shadow questioned, feeling uncomfortable around these beautiful pure fairies. Serenity laughed.

"Of course. But rules are different here. She will bring you a drink." She turned around, and walked to the edge of the glade, towards a few tree stumps and rocks. "Sit. Please. You have many questions, right?"

Shadow looked at Dean, whose only answer was a shrug. With a sigh, Shadow sat on one of the tree stumps, crossing her legs as she settled herself down. Dean sat on the grass, leaning against one of the rocks as he looked at Shadow. The fairies were beautiful, he already knew that, but so was Shadow. The fairies were beautiful in a majestic, noble way; with their long hair and flawless skin. Shadow's beauty was much darker, pulling Dean in. Now, compared to these women she was even more beautiful, although Dean could tell she felt inadequate compared to them.

"Why is my family special?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she rested her hands on her knees, gazing at Serenity who had taken the same pose as she had when playing the flute; hovering in the air with her legs crossed.

"Trust you child to start with the difficult one." She smiled at her, shaking her head. "I am afraid I can say nothing on the matter. You would have to seek out the Fairy King."

"Where is my brother?"

"I am sorry child. Again I am unable to answer your question, another answer you must seek from the Fairy King."

"So do you know anything?" Shadow snapped, frowning at Serenity.

"Of course. But I can only tell you what I do know, and only if you ask me."

"Fine then. Who are you?"

"Servants of the Fairy Queen. Nothing more, nothing less. Though we are of the highest of her servants. We know information that others may not."

"How do I find my brothers?"

"You must find the Nymphs." Serenity glanced into the sky. "Head North of here, keep travelling through the forest until you find a river. Follow it to a waterfall." She fixed her gaze on Dean. "You will both find fairies that will test your love. Tricksters and nymphs included. Do not succumb. The Nymphs are servants to no one, but will only help you if you are strong. If they see him waver…" She turned her attention back to Shadow. "They will not help."

Shadow nodded, as Dean frowned, the words ringing in his head. "What do you mean?" He asked. "By testing it…"

Serenity sighed. "I know how you reacted upon seeing us. It is what Fortune was referring to when she said you were weak."

"You can not get yourself blinded by beauty." Another of the fairies flew over, landing beside them. "The Nymphs are nasty little creatures who just love to prove men are worthless pigs." She explained. "They will do anything to make you succumb to them."

Dean nodded, turning to look at Shadow, who now stared hard at the new fairy. "You said we'd both be tested." She snapped her gaze back to Serenity, her head staying still as she looked at her.

"Right. Tricksters will create illusions, will try to make you go back home as well as doing similar things to you that the Nymphs will do to him. As will the Fairy King. You must be careful child."

She nodded as Fortune landed, holding a bag in her hand. She handed it to Shadow. "Bread and meat for him, a flask of liquid for you. It should last you a while."

"Thank you." She muttered, though she was feeling a little less than grateful for the information they had given her.

"You should go." Serenity unfolded her legs, wings fluttering. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

Both of them stood.

"Remember what I said." Serenity leant forward, planting a kiss on Shadow's cheek. "The fairies here will not physically hurt either of you, for you are under the Queen's protection. But they will try to destroy you emotionally. Stay together, and believe that old mortal saying." She glanced at the other fairy.

"Love shall conquer all." She pointed north. "The river is up that way. Good luck."

"Thank you, again." Shadow bowed her head before the pair moved towards the edge of the glade and disappeared into the forest. As they walked they could hear the music begin again, and they knew the fairies were once again dancing.

* * *

They were silent for a while, listening to their footsteps crunch over the grass as they followed the river, the water gushing alongside them, both of them absorbed in their own thoughts, Serenity's words stuck in their heads.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean glanced at Shadow, fed up of this silence between them, fed up of the dark look on her face.

"I'm scared Dean." She refused to meet his eye, her gaze fixed on the ground. "Scared of this…this world. Scared we won't find Tim." She lifted her head slightly. "Scared I'm going to lose you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him and kissing her forehead. "You won't." He whispered. "I promise you Shadow, whatever happens we're going to come out of this together."

She turned into him, burying herself in his chest and holding his shoulders, both of them thinking the same thoughts.

Neither of them thought they would make it out the same people they were before coming in, and that thought terrified them.

* * *

The weather grew hotter the further up stream they went, and Dean found himself slipping his jacket off and throwing it over his arm. He broke into a sweat, slowed down his pace and noticed Shadow hadn't stopped at all.

"Aren't you hot?" He muttered, running forward a few steps to catch up.

"I'm not affected by temperature." She explained. "Only in extreme cases." She glanced around, eyes fixing on the edge of the stream. "Do you want to stop? Have something to eat?"

"Yeah, OK." They moved towards the bank. Dean laying his jacket down as Shadow dumped the bag, sitting next to him as he reached for it and rummaged inside. Shadow leant back, resting on her palms as she watched Dean pull out the contents of the bag. She found herself smiling as birds chirped around them, the sound of the river echoing in her ears.

"Here." He passed her a flask, and as he passed it to her she could see her own name etched into the side. She opened it and took a sip, feeling her body relax. The blood was sweeter than any human's, and still warm inside the flask. She wondered briefly whose blood it was, before taking a larger gulp and placing the lid back, pushing it into her pocket.

She watched as Dean dug into his bread and meat, eating it quickly before taking a gulp of water from his own flask. When he'd finished, he put them back in the bag, inching back and closer to Shadow.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Sitting here, listening to the birds and rivers, she could kid herself, for just a moment that they were normal. That she wasn't a half-vampire and Dean wasn't a hunter that they weren't in the fairy world.

So they sat there, just…pretending, for a little while, that everything was OK.

Dean heard it; a high pitched laughter, sounding so much like the laughter of the fairies back in the real world. He gazed around him, spotting two heads peaking over a bush, long pointy ears and curved noses.

"Oh look Robin, it's the hunter."

"Ah yes, and look whose with him; the vampire."

"Do you think he knows?"

"He knows nothing. Look who he is with."

"Know what?" Dean stood up, turning around to look at the pair. Shadow had fallen asleep behind him, and now lay with her head on his jacket.

A giggle from the pair as they ducked their heads down, reappearing with a pop in front of Dean. "Stupid boy leaving his brother behind."

"Oh yes. Stupid boy for letting him be hurt."

"He will lose his brother to her." More giggles as they bowed their heads together, gazing up at Dean, their eyes wide in innocence. Like those who had come for Tim, these were small creatures, waist high on Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"Stupid boy." They laughed, and it was only when one leapt into the air, landing on his hands that Dean noticed neither had wings. "Stupid boy!" They chanted it now, repeating it even as Dean leant forward and grabbed one of them, lifting him up.

"What do you mean?"

"Shall we show him Robin?"

"Why not Puck?"

With a cackle and a pop, the pair disappeared, taking Dean with them.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a few seconds for Dean's eyes to adjust to the darkness, then a few seconds more to register what he was seeing

It took a few seconds for Dean's eyes to adjust to the darkness, then a few seconds more to register what he was seeing.

Two shapes, in the shadow looking like one, were moulded together on the floor just feet away from him. He took a step closer to see better, and felt his insides freeze.

"Can he see Robin?"

"He sees Puck, he sees."

He ignored the laughter from behind, watching as the top shape moved up and down, legs moving away from the body beneath her. Lips were clamped onto the neck, sucking away at blood; at life. His body started to shake, sweat dripped from his forehead and into his eyes as the shape reared its ugly head and turned to look at him, the hair whipping around that face, that once beautiful face now marred with blood, smeared around the mouth.

"No." The word came out as a whisper as his eyes turned to the pale face beneath her, blood pooling around the neck, dead eyes staring up as if he was begging God for mercy. A cruel twisted God who liked to see his creation suffer, judging by the scene before Dean. Or part of a cruel fairy trick, though this thought didn't enter his mind.

"The future Dean!" One of them cackled. "The future created because of you, because of what you've done!"

"No!" This time it was louder, forceful, and once again that malicious laughter and that all too familiar pop.

* * *

Shadow's body jerked up, as she heard it even in the deep reaches of sleep. Laughter. Horrible cruel laughter…and the jangling of bells. She gazed around her, suddenly scared. "Dean." She whispered, turning to look at the sleeping man beside her. "Dean!" She hissed it, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw look at the poor vampire."

"Wanting to live a normal life but knowing she never can."

Her head snapped up with the quick reflexes of a cat, dark eyes fixing themselves on the bank opposite, where two fairies stood, looking similar to those back in Tim's room. She inched herself closer to the water.

"Who are you?"

More laughter. "Ah this one wants introductions."

They disappeared, reappearing in front of her at the water's edge. "Puck."

"And Robin."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Jesus Christ, I am dreaming right?"

"Far from it." Puck giggled, front flipping over to her so he stood at her feet. "In fact, we want to show you one of your dreams." A grin and she could see his teeth so sharp even she couldn't compete. But his were made for bits, not tearing into flesh like her own were.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll show you." Robin looked at his partner in crime, and Shadow found herself frowning as she heard a soft pop.

* * *

She gazed around her, the frown still on her face as she realised she was in a bedroom, pastel pink wallpaper around her. She closed her eyes, surprised that, when she opened them, she was still in the bedroom. A snore drew her attention to the man lying beside her, and the frown deepened as Dean turned over in his sleep.

"Where am I…" She whispered, as the door opened and two children, both with bright blond hair and striking blue eyes, bounded in.

"Mummy! Daddy!" They squealed, taking a flying leap onto the bed. Her frown disappeared, replaced by a smile. "Mummy we're hungry." The small girl, about five or six, wrapped her tiny arms around Shadow's neck, crawling onto her lap as she gazed at her, looking up at her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She whispered, burying her head into the girl's hair, finding herself smiling. The strawberry smile of shampoo wafted up, attacking her senses and making her smile grow bigger.

"I don't know." The girl pouted her lips as the boy leapt onto his feet.

"I know mum! I know!"

Dean's eyes opened slowly, scanning the room and Shadow, holding the girl. "Charlotte, babe, mind taking the kids out when they eat? Don't want it here." As she looked at him, she realised something was terribly wrong. Firstly, he'd called her Charlotte, and secondly…secondly there was a deep seated fear in his eyes, something she'd never seen before. And the 'babe' had sounded so forced…so fake.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," His voice sounded on the brink of terrified. "I don't want them drinking…you know…from the dog or rat or whatever they want today…in the house. You know I don't like it Charl."

"Don't call me Charlotte." She muttered, turning her head slowly to look at the angelic child in her hands, the mischievous boy looking so excited as he leapt on his father, laughing. "Hun, smile for me." She whispered, scared, no, terrified of what she'd see. She bit down hard on her own lip and as her little girl smiled, she saw them. Teeth made for ripping through flesh. Her own tooth slipped, and she felt the sting that came with ripping your lip.

"Food!" The little girl cried, and even as she dived towards the lip, Shadow could hear a familiar fairy voice.

"Think she's seen enough Puck?"

"You know what Robin, I don't think she likes the only future she'd have with this guy. Let's take her back." A pop and they were gone.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, to find Dean's hands on her neck, eyes showing her a deranged mind as he yelled "get off him!" Immediately, her hand went up, forcing him backwards. He slid towards the river, stopping inches away from it. His eyes dulled for a brief second, before brightening up again as he looked around.

"I…"

"What did they show you?" She asked, climbing to her feet and gazing at him.

He shook his head, before hanging it in his hands.

"It was a trick Dean." She muttered, feeling worried, for whatever they had shown him must have been powerful, for his reaction to be so violent. They'd managed to dig deep into her soul, managed to see a future she both wanted and feared; loved and hated. A future that was perfect, except for the curse handed down to her children. She bowed her head, resting a hand on her stomach as a tear fell from her cheek. A child…how much she would give to have a child with Dean, for them to live a normal happy life.

But she knew it was never possible.

"What did they show you?" He asked, lifting his head as he gazed at her. A fear not too dissimilar to the one she'd seen in her husband's – in i_his/i _eyes, was present there now.

"I can't remember." She lied. "It's not important." Her head snapped up. "Come on, we've got to go. We've got to find Tim."

* * *

The river went on for ages, or so it seemed to Shadow. The silence between them left them both to dwell on what the tricksters – Puck and Robin – had shown them. The future? A future both now felt the need to change.

In order to do so, however, they had to cut themselves off from each other, and in this fairy world, where they were both so alone, that seemed difficult.

"Dean." The first word spoken since they'd set off again was strained, quiet.

"Yeah?" His voice was equally tight, and neither could bear to look at the other.

"Did you see…a future?" She asked.

"Kind of."

"Let me guess, in order to avoid it you'd have to…"

"Yeah." He didn't need her to finish. Her reaction surprised him. She laughed.

"Don't you get it Dean?" She stopped walking to turn towards him. "Whatever they showed us, they're trying to split us up. It's exactly what Serenity said. They'd test us, our love, make us feel that we…we couldn't be together."

He nodded, forcing himself to smile. But he knew that no matter what they were up to, what he'd seen was still a possibility, and he couldn't stop that.

"You're right." He whispered. "You're…" They heard it.

Laughter, high pitched feminine laughter. Both of them turned their heads towards the sound.

"It's them." Dean whispered.

"The Nymphs!" Shadow cried it out, as she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him further up the river.

They ran, side by side, eager to reach the Nymphs, Shadow knowing they could be the key to finding her little brother.

Both of them skidded to a stop where the river broke off, forming a pool, a waterfall crashing down at the other end. A group of girls were gathered around, some sitting on the edge of the pool, one or two bathing under the waterfall. All of them were giggling as Shadow and Dean approached.

Dean felt that same feeling he had when he'd seen Serenity and her group, that same longing to be near them, to run his fingers through their hair, to be with them. All of the Nymphs wore light brown clothes, tops ripped to reveal bellies, short skirts barely covering the top of their legs. Green hair, in different styles, mixed with sharp green eyes that snapped towards the pair as they approached. One of the girls broke into a smile, leaping up and walking to meet Dean and Shadow.

Shadow was reminded strongly of the young girls she'd seen in clubs, the teenagers who dressed in barely anything, whose only desire was to hook up with a guy, to lose their virginity at the youngest age possible. Sluts. She also felt the same jealously towards the Nymphs as she felt towards these girls when they'd locked eyes on Poison, flirting with him in front of her. This jealously intensified with Dean, due, she guessed, to the fact that Dean wouldn't be killing any of these.

There was, however, another reason she was jealous, towards both the Nymphs and the sluts. They were so confident, so sure of themselves. Some of them, (all, in the case of the fairies she saw now) were beautiful.

"Aw he's cute." The Nymph cooed, smiling sweetly at Dean as she stood in front of him, head tilted back. "Can we keep him?"

From out of the waterfall stepped the tallest of Nymphs, sending a quick smile and a wink at Shadow. The vampire kept her head up, her mouth set in a scowl as she kept her focus away from Dean. Let them entice him, she thought, it'd be better for us both if they did.

"You look troubled girl." The Nymph whose hair was slicked back with water looked at her with wide, green eyes. "Come, won't you sit down?"

"I'd rather not." She replied, looking out of the corner of her eye to see the other Nymphs approach Dean. He moved sideways, closer to her, offering them a nervous smile and a laugh. "I've come to ask for your help."

"I know." She nodded. "Will you walk with me?"

She held out her hand, and Shadow again glanced nervously at Dean. She'd changed her mind, she didn't want these Nymphs enticing Dean, in fact she wanted the opposite; she wanted the bitches away from him.

"He'll be fine." With another smile, the Nymph had taken a hold of Shadow's hand and was leading her back towards the river. With one final glance over her shoulder, Shadow watched as Dean gazed at her, their eyes locked and Shadow wondered if, by the time she'd come back, Dean would still be in love with her.

* * *

"Come swim with us Dean." One of them begged, even as another ran her hand down his back, stopping just above his trousers.

"No thanks." He muttered, resisting the urge to yell 'hell yeah' and jump in that cool, refreshing water with them.

"The water's lovely." Another whispered in his ear, her voice husky and, Dean decided, defiantly sexy.

"Yeah I'm…" He closed his eyes. "Not fond of swimming."

"Come on Dean." He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and realised that he was surrounded by them. Beautiful, enticing woman on all sides.

Lips ticked his ears, as two of them whispered words either side of him. Slowly, he felt his body (namely below his waist) betray him, as those green haired beauties muttered things beyond even his own twisted imagination.

i_No./i _The word started quietly inside him first, barely a whisper against the pounding of his heart, echoing in his ears with their words. i_No./i _A little louder now, the sound mixing with the beating, his mind working with his betraying body to tell him to give in, it'll be easier, as his heart beat the word over and over again. Finally his eyes snapped open, he pushed past them and stepped a few paces away, turning.

"No." The word was loud, powerful, and one of them even flinched. Another sighed, crossing her arms as her eyes rolled upwards.

"We just want some fun." She whispered, pouting her lips.

"Why not?" The one who had had her hand on his back was smiling, unlike the others. Dean realised she hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing, now smiling as though, Dean was a little upset to see, she was pleased.

"Because I can't do that to Shadow." He replied, finding the words came easy, surprising even himself.

"And why can you not betray her Dean?" The same asked, stepping forward as the others sighed and turned away, disappointed with their loss.

"Because…" He paused, his eyes locking on the spot where she had disappeared with the other Nymph. "Because I love her."

* * *

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Who said anything about love?"

A laugh escaped her lips. "I am a Nymph Shadow, I know someone in love when I see them, be they mortal or immortal."

Their pace was slow as they made their way along the river. Shadow's hands slid into her pockets, turning her gaze towards the floor. "Monster and the hunter. Sounds like a fairy tale."

"A far cry from Beauty and the Beast." Her steps stopped as she turned to Shadow. "Neither of you are the beast anyway."

"And they ended up together. At least, according to Disney they did."

Another laugh. "So can you."

"What would be the point?" She shook her head. "I'll stop aging soon. I don't want Dean asking me to make him immortal before he grows old, and I don't want him to feel old around me."

"Or do you not want to see him grow old?"

"It's not that." She bit down on her lip, avoiding the Nymph's gaze. "Honestly, I'd like that. I really would. Just…I want to grow old with him. And that can never happen."

"You remind me of myself."

Shadow laughed now, making the Nymph smile. "Yeah right."

"You do. I know you think we are sluts, yet you see yourself as inadequate compared to us. Yet you are not. And trust me, what we do…we do for a purpose. Any man who truly loves someone can withstand our charm. No man whose love is fake can not. We were put in the world to prove true love, not destroy it."

"What if he has…what if he hasn't withstood your charms, as you put it?"

"He will Shadow. It's in his eyes. Look there and you'll see yourself. Some of the girls will be disappointed, true. But once he's admitted…they will back down. They may not have experienced it, but they know love when they see it."

"Have you experienced it then?" She asked, finally lifting her eyes.

A slow nod. "A long time ago now. It is why I know how you feel. We do not age either Shadow, but please do not make the mistake I made."

Shadow was surprised to see the Nymph's eyes water as she turned her gaze to the river.

"What happened?"

"I returned here, to be with my sisters." She blinked, ridding herself of her tears. "You saw the girl bathing with me, did you not?"

"Yes."

"She is my daughter. I am so proud of her, she is strong like her father, has my beauty and charm…and is so very understanding. She is the one who will be most pleased when Dean refuses them."

Shadow nodded, her hand going to her stomach. "The tricksters…"

"Are evil, spiteful bastards."

"What do they show?"

"They can show you the thing you most fear. Not something like spiders or monsters under the bed. They show you something that can destroy you, and your love. You must not let it."

"I don't think I can." She sighed. "They…they showed me the future. If I stayed with Dean. My children…they were…they were like me. And Dean was scared, terrified of us."

She felt the Nymph place a hand on her stomach, her touch was warm. "You mustn't live in fear of what can be. Delve into the future; your child may surprise you."

"I will never have children." Shadow whispered. "I don't want the possibility of…of this happening to them."

"Then you are stronger than I am."

"I don't even know your name."

"Alanna. We should return, see how your boy is doing."

* * *

Shadow was relieved when they had returned to see Dean sitting on the grass, legs crossed as he munched on a sandwich. Alanna's daughter sat beside him, talking to him as the other Nymphs swam in the pool.

"He passed." Alanna whispered in her ear, and Shadow nodded.

"I know."

She remembered the Nymph's words; i_Any man who truly loves someone…/i_

Dean lifted his head, grinning at Shadow as he waved. She smiled back, walking towards him with Alanna at her side. The pair sat in front of the other two, and as Shadow made herself comfortable, Dean spoke.

"Nice chat?"

"Yeah." She found herself nodding, glancing at Alanna and her daughter; both were smiling, looking pleased. "You have a good time?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Why not?"

Shadow found herself laughing, shaking her head as she turned to Alanna. "So what now?"

"You want to find your brother, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Right, then you have to find the Fairy King." She picked up a stick from the ground, and began to draw a map in the mud. "This is the forest, the waterfall." She pointed it out on the crudely drawn map. "Can you see this?" She pointed up the other end. "This is the home of the Fairy King, his castle. You have a long way to go, but it should not take you long." She bit her lip, narrowing her eyes as she gazed at the map. "Arwydd, go with them. You know the way and you can offer protection against some of the more…violent fairies."

"Violent?"

"You met the King's Servants, correct? Some of them will try to stop you. Arwydd is a good fighter, she can help."

Arwydd nodded. "And the Queen's Servants are always looking for playthings."

"Right. You need to be extra careful Shadow. They may offer you what you most desire." Her eyes locked with Shadow's, and she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Now, you have food and drink, right?" She looked at Dean now, who held up his half eaten sandwich and nodded. "Good, then I think you are ready to go. Tricksters may be waiting for you, but you already know about them. One more thing, when you meet Tim…his appearance may startle you. Time is different here, especially for humans who have spent a long time here before. It is likely you may not recognise him, so beware for fairies who tell you they are him. You'll know when you really meet him."

"OK. I think I got it all."

"Good." Alanna stood up, followed by Arwydd. Slowly, Dean and Shadow got to their feet, Shadow reaching for Dean's hand once they were standing.

"Then you'd better go. Make sure you rest about halfway there, you'll need your strength, and your wits, when you meet the King."

"Thank you." Shadow spoke the words slowly, feeling more like she meant it than when she'd left Serenity and the other fairies. "For everything."

Alanna stepped towards them, planting a kiss on both their foreheads. "Good luck, vampire. You too hunter."


	12. Chapter 12

Arwydd walked ahead of them, her bare feet moving quickly and softly over the ground, her eyes alert to every movement, every sound

Arwydd walked ahead of them, her bare feet moving quickly and softly over the ground, her eyes alert to every movement, every sound. Once or twice she'd tilted her head back, a soft whistling calling a bird from the skies. As it had rested on her arm, she'd whisper to it and send it back towards the deep blue reaches, before turning to Shadow and Dean and saying something along the lines of "we must go this way".

"How far Arwydd?" Shadow asked, as once more the Nymph stopped and let out a whistle.

"If the way is clear, we should make good time. Another hour and then we rest. If not, then I'd say a couple of hours before we rest and then…" She looked over her shoulder at the pair. "It depends who stands in our way. We've been lucky so far. Puck and Robin are no where to be seen, and the King's Servants…well we may have to pass them."

"These King's Servants, are they like the ones who came for Tim?"

"They are soldiers, so to speak. You're right in thinking they are his servants but the ones I refer to are his highest servants."

"Like the fairies that helped us?"

"The King's equivalent yes but…they are different. Very different. They act more like male versions of us, except they have no conception of love. They hate it. They act on lust, and try to destroy love." Her gaze as she looked at them was soft, full of pity. "Which is why you must be careful. It is hard to resist their charms and they will block Dean, keep him out of the way."

Dean squeezed Shadow's hand, and she nodded slowly.

"But I don't doubt that you can beat them Shadow. You are strong."

"Thank you Arwydd." She glanced up into the sky as a hawk swooped down towards them, circling them a few times for diving towards Arwydd. Gracefully, the bird pulled up and landed on her arm.

Shadow found herself leaning into Dean, his arm moving to pull her closer. She gazed at the hawk, remembering when she'd first joined the vampires. The hawk brought images of her mother to mind; of waiting in the hospital room as her mother lay dying, gazing out of the window she had seen a hawk attacking a rabbit on the grounds. Later, running from the hospital and the death it held she had seen the small blood stains, seen the bone left from the hawk's meal.

Now, Arwydd lets the bird fly again before turning to the other two. "Right, it seems like the way is clear. So we'll rest in an hour. That OK with you two?"

"Yeah." Shadow pulled away from Dean, but they left their fingers interlinking, drawing the strength from each other to carry on, to fight through the Fairy World.

Just like the first half of their journey, they encountered nothing over the next hour. Arwydd stopped, smiling at the pair as she moved towards a tree, sitting under it's branches with her back against the bark. "You two should try to get some sleep. I'll keep watch here."

"Are you sure you won't need sleep?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I can go for days without rest."

Shadow nodded, as Dean lay down, and Shadow rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beat. She felt his hand brushing her hair back, and thought about how quiet he'd been since they'd left the Nymphs, finding herself wondering what was going through his head before she fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm starving."

She heard Dean's words even before she woke, and as her eyes opened she realised two things; one, it was dark, and two…she herself felt the familiar hunger deep in the pit of her stomach, the primitive yearning that had once driven her to take blood from Dean. As she lifted herself up, allowing Dean to sit up, Arwydd threw the bag towards her. She caught it easily, almost tearing it she searched for the flask.

"Where is it?" She hissed, the words coming out harsher than she'd intended.

"You put it in your pocket." Dean muttered, moving back to lean against the tree as he stretched his arms above his head. Shadow nodded, not even bothering to send him a grateful smile as she passed over the bag. She reached into her pocket and withdrew the flask, opening it quickly and tilting her head back to drink.

The liquid fell down her throat, she frowned when she pulled the flask away.

"What's wrong?" Arwydd asked her, frowning at the look on Shadow's face.

"It's not blood." She muttered, shaking her head. "I need blood."

"It should satisfy your hunger…" Arwydd paused, her eyes narrowing. "When was the last time you fed?"

"A couple of days ago, but I didn't take much. Enough to satisfy."

"That would be why then." Arwydd sighed. "The magic in that liquid relies on the vampire feeding before they come. Usually vampires feed every night, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm a half." She found herself growing frustrated as Dean stared at her, fear in his eyes as Shadow's eye turned a dark red. "I don't need to feed as much."

"We're in trouble then." Arwydd stood. "The only thing I can think of is if we find an animal you can feed on but…but honestly, I'm not happy with that. The creatures of this forest are under my protection."

"Not even a rat?"

"Size doesn't matter Shadow." She closed her eyes. "There's nothing I can do."

"I don't need much." Shadow's nails dug into her palms, her fists clenched, attempting to use the pain in her hand to get her focus away from feeding, at least for a few minutes. "A horse, a deer…I don't need much!"

"I don't care." Arwydd crossed her arms, staring crossly at Shadow. "I am not letting any of these creatures have their blood sucked by a vampire!"

"I can't control myself for much longer." Shadow hissed, knowing it wouldn't be the long before she turned on Arwydd or even, god forbid, Dean. The monster inside would take over, and she'd kill. Without meaning to. She'd finish them off.

"Me." Dean whispered the word, and as she head snapped around she saw him staring at the grass.

"What? No Dean I couldn't…"

He lifted his head. "You have to. You need to Shadow."

"Dean it's a big risk…" She gazed at Arwydd, hoping, praying the Nymph would come up with a solution that didn't involve her sucking Dean's blood.

"It's the only thing we have." Arwydd replied. "I don't know what effect taking my blood would have."

"Dean I…"

"Just do it!" He barked.

"OK, Arwydd…if I drink for too long, if Dean starts asking me to stop and I don't…you have to pull me off, OK? I can go a bit…"

"I know." She replied with a nod. "Dean, you'll know when she should stop. You ever donated blood?"

"No."

"Shadow how much do you need?"

"A little less than a pint should be OK."

"Right well Dean, when you start feeling dizzy just…that's when she has to stop."

"And whatever you do," Shadow's voice was full of warning. "Don't black out." He nodded, turning his head away to reveal his neck. Shadow crawled towards him, kneeling beside him she leant forward and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "I love you Dean."

He nodded, closing his eyes as she bit into his skin. A hissing sound escaped from between his teeth as his head snapped back, fingers digging into the ground. Arwydd turned her head away, unable to watch. Dean's hand found Shadow's, squeezing it as she drank. Without acknowledging the squeeze, she carried on drinking, her eyes closed.

"Shadow stop…" He whispered as he began to feel light headed. She carried on, the teeth digging in harder and stinging his neck. "Shadow please stop it…Shadow, stop…" Gradually his voice got louder. "Arwydd get her off!"

The Nymph snapped her head around, bounding into action she leapt towards Shadow, grabbing her shoulders and yanking her backwards. Like a deranged animal the vampire struggled against the grasp, hissing and spitting as she stretched her arms towards Dean. He scrambled back, turning his head away and biting down on his lip, trying to keep his sight away from her.

Finally the hissing stopped, and Shadow fell back against Arwydd, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry Dean." She whispered. "Jesus…I…I don't even know what happened." She forced herself to laugh as Arwydd let go of her. "I…it felt like I just blacked out. Like it wasn't even me."

"It's OK." He muttered, falling back into the grass. "I feel like crap."

"Here." Arwydd stepped towards him, handing him the flask of water. "Drink this and eat some of the meat. How much do you think you took?"

"A little over a pint." She licked her lips, getting rid of the few spots of blood there. "Dean should be alright in a few minutes."

"Good. Then Dean, as soon as the dizziness goes, tell me. We can head off then."

* * *

"Shadow! Shadow help me!"

They'd been walking for almost forty minutes when she heard the cries. Arwydd and Dean were a little ahead of her, and it took them a while to realise she'd stopped. She heard the cries again, and this time, the other two heard them as well.

"It's Tim!" She laughed, gazing around as if she expected her brother to just step out of the trees.

"Shadow…" Arwydd stepped towards her, but even as she did so the vampire had fled into the forest. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Dean asked, gazing around now.

"She's heading straight for the King's Servants."

As soon as the last word was out of her mouth Dean took off, running towards where Shadow had disappeared. Arwydd followed, swearing under her breath. They followed her out of the forest, and Dean could see her sprinting in the distance. As they ran, the cries got louder. Soon, they'd left the forest far behind them, and were approaching a mountain range.

"She's too fast."

"She's heading towards mountains." Arwydd replied. "You see the middle one, the smallest?" Dean nodded, eyes locking onto it as Shadow disappeared. "They look harder to climb than they really are. There's tracks. She's heading up them. It's where the King's Servants are."

"Ok." Dean panted; surprised Arwydd wasn't out of breath.

"I can go faster Dean."

"Then do it!" He cried. "I'll catch up."

She nodded, and within seconds she was leaving Dean far behind.

* * *

"I'm coming Tim." She climbed over the ledges, easily making her way up the mountain. Parts of the trail had been easy to follow, easy to run across, but still, Shadow found herself thinking that she was lucky she was a good climber.

She stopped, almost halfway up now, gazing around, looking for a way to get up. Her eyes locked on a ledge, roughly eleven feet up, and her eyes scanned the mountain wall. She could make it.

Narrowing her eyes, Shadow leapt towards the wall, hands grabbing the rocks that jutted out. With a muttered swear word, she attempted to find a similar holding for her foot. Groaning, she began to climb up, eyes narrowed and locked on the ledge above her.

She heard the cry again.

"I'm coming." She whispered, as she finally threw her hand onto the top of the ledge. She felt something grab a hold of it, and start to pull her up.

The thing – whoever, whatever it was – stumbled backwards, as she came over the edge and scrambled onto it. She fell to the floor, hearing the heavy panting of her helper.

"Thanks." She muttered, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths.

"It's OK." He replied, and as she looked up, she was awestruck. Even Adonis couldn't compete with him. His bare torso was tanned from the sun, his dark complexion complimented by dark eyes and hair. She felt pasty next to him; no surprise there.

"Wow."

As he smiled, she realised, with embarrassment that she'd spoken out loud. All thoughts of Tim, of Dean left her mind when he offered her his hand. She took it, allowing herself to be pulled up towards him. She smiled shyly, feeling like a little school girl.

"So how come you're up here then?" He asked her, smiling gently and making her heart beat just that little bit faster.

"I…" She stopped. Why was she here? She frowned, trying in vain to remember. "You know what, I can't remember."

He laughed. "Can't be that important then."

"No." She smiled at him. "No, can't be."

"Well, you're up here now." He shrugged. "Might as well stay." He stepped towards her, again offering her his hand. "Come on, you can meet my brothers."

She nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her along a worn track.

* * *

Dean found himself wiping the sweat off his forehead as he gazed up the mountain. Arwydd had long ago disappeared from sight, and now here he was, trying to find a path to get up. With a sigh, he moved around the bottom, wondering if Shadow had found whatever was imitating her brother.

Finally he found something; a rocky path, covered in weeds. With a shrug, Dean began to follow it, trying to keep a steady footing as he did so. Eventually, he managed to get half way up, and realised there was no path here. Swearing under his breath, he looked around for an easy way to get up.

"Arwydd?" He called weakly, wondering if the Nymph was anywhere nearby. No luck. Or no reply anyway. There was nothing for it, he'd have to climb. So Dean pulled up the ends of his jacket, revealing his wrists, and rubbed his hands together, facing the face of the mountain like he was facing an old foe. "I swear to god," He muttered under his breath. "If this jacket gets dirty I'm taking it out on a fairy bastard."

He approached the face, looking for something to put his feet on. Finally he found two ledges, a small space apart, and then gazed for hand holds. With a smile, he reached up, grabbing a hold as he pulled his feet up and hooked them in.

It took him a while to reach the top, but finally, his hands grasped the edge, and he pulled himself up and over. He took a few seconds up here to catch his breath and check his jacket, before dusting himself off and striding forward, looking around for any signs of Arwydd or Shadow.

In the grass ahead, he spotted something. A silver something to be precise, winking at him in the sunlight. Carefully he approached it, crouching down. It was lucky he knew to look for the smallest things, he thought. One of the skills that came with the job he supposed.

Slowly, he reached forward, his finger winding around the silver chain.

It fell between his fingers like mercury, his eyes locked on the cross that sat at the bottom as he turned his palm upwards, the chain resting across it.

He knew that cross.

He knew the neck that the cross had sat on.

Well, Shadow had been here, anyway.

He gazed around, and now his gaze fell upon a pair of light footprints in the ground, heading directly away from the edge, rather than along it. Well, at least he had something to go on now. With a grin, Dean followed them, hoping he'd reach Arwydd or Shadow sooner rather than later.

* * *

He met Arwydd not far along the trail, at the point where the footsteps suddenly stopped. She looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey." He nodded at her, feeling a little bit annoyed that she hadn't found Shadow.

"You got up OK then? I was starting to get a bit worried."

"Don't tell me you were waiting for me."

"Yes, actually. Otherwise you'd be lost up here."

He frowned, slightly offended at her comment. "I'm great at tracking."

"Oh I don't doubt that." She shrugged. "But the trail ends here Dean."

"Yeah," A sigh as he looked around. "I kind of noticed that. So where now?"

He followed where her finger pointed, up a winding path and around to the other side of the mountain. "There. They'll have taken her to their cave. Come on."

* * *

Shadow couldn't take her eyes off Callistus, as he moved around the cave, throwing more wood onto the fire. He glanced over and saw her staring, winking at her as one of the other's said something.

They reminded her of what she imagined boys in University to be like, laughing, joking, and essentially lazy. She smiled as she leant against the wall, watching with wide, interested eyes as Callistus moved through the lads, handing out food to them before reaching Shadow, sitting down beside her to eat his own food.

He'd made her feel welcome here, happy, able to forget the troubles the outside world held for her. Now, as he put his food to one side, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. With a contended smile she leant into him, allowing herself to relax.

She found her eyelids getting heavy, and wondered what it would be like to live here, with Callistus, to be with him and have his children and…

And…

Children.

Small vampire children with horrible hunger in their eyes, sharp teeth that suited a wolf more than a child. Beautiful blond demons, with their mother's eyes and their father's hair…

Dean.

Suddenly her body snaps up and her eyes fly open. What the hell am I doing? The thought flies through her brain as Callistus' arm drags her to him.

"Let me go." She mutters, struggling in his grip as the others in the cave turn to face her, their faces lighting up. One even whoops, another shouts "now the fun begins."

"You don't want to go." He whispers in her ear. "I can give you what you want Shadow, what he can't give you. Children. Beautiful, healthy, normal children."

"No." She shakes her head as she stands up, keeping her back to him. "I don't want children. Not with you."

She lifts her head up high, and walks towards the entrance.

The pattering of feet behind her lets her know he's following, and as he leaps she moves elegantly out of the way, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Now if you excuse me," She hisses. "I'm going to go find Dean." Again she walks towards the door. This time she doesn't hear the footsteps, and he collides into her, sending her to the ground. Pinning her beneath him, he turns her over and smiles in her face.

His face is twisted and cruel, no longer the perfect mask she saw him as only minutes ago. Now, only hate and malice lie in his eyes, and she realises what drew her up here as one of the others laugh, imitating the laugh of her brother.

"You bastards." She cries, struggling under his weight. Her eye turns red as she uses her full force, teeth bared she lunges up, but he slams his hand into her shoulder, knocking her back as he shifts his weight towards her kicking legs. One of the others approach, laughing he holds down her shoulders. "Let me go!" Another cry as she struggles.

"No can do I'm afraid." Callistus shakes his head, his mouth curved into a clown-like smile. "And your strength is useless. In fact, it's useless here being a vampire. You have no advantage over us."

Still struggling, she suddenly stifles a scream as his hand moves down towards her trousers, undoing the zipper.

"Please…" Tears flying down her cheeks, she starts begging. "Please don't."

"Too late."

She closes her eyes, praying for something to happen to save her from this.

Something does happen.

"Get off her." She hears Arwydd's voice, opens her eyes just in time to see Arwydd running forward, ready to crash into Callistus and push him off her.

But the others get in the way, grabbing Arwydd, pulling her back and slamming her against the wall. In vein the Nymph struggles, her eyes wide as she gazes at the vampire's tear stained face, at the fear in her eyes and knows it's useless. There's nothing she can do except avert her eyes.

* * *

Arwydd was a few paces in front of him, eyes fixed on the cave ahead of them. "Here." She called back to Dean. "They'll stop you from coming in, so stay out here OK?"

He frowned, but nodded. "What if she's hurt?"

"They shouldn't hurt her." She replied with a light shrug. "Worst case scenario would be that she's in kind of a trance, but she should snap out easily enough if I remind her you're here too. But if I shout, if it sounds like you need to come in…"

"I'll be in there like a shot." A grin, from both of them, as Arwydd nods and turns towards the cave.

Almost as soon as she'd gone in, two men, both much taller than Dean, ran out and towards him. Confused, he watched as they approached, before sidestepping them as they lunged for him.

_"Get off her!"_

Arwydd's voice was loud enough to hear, and beneath the shout he could hear the cries; sobs that were unmistakably Shadow's.

As he turned towards the cave, two strong arms grabbed him from behind, pulling back. He struggled against the grip as they laughed.

"He's going to have her." One hissed. "Going to have her and take her and destroy her."

Dean didn't stop moving, trying to loosen their grip as the sound inside died down.

Then he heard it.

Shadow's scream of "no", her muffled cries, begging, pleading.

Dean felt suddenly overcome with a strength he didn't know he possessed. His arm snapped out, punching one of the men in the face. His hand snaked around to the back of his head, and he yanked him into the other, sending them both sprawling into the mountain side. For good measure, he kicked one of their stomachs, listening at the satisfying cry of pain before running into the cave.

The scene before him made him feel sick; whoever it had been laying there, it would have made him feel the same way. But because it was Shadow, because he'd never seen her so vulnerable, so weak, it made it a lot worse.

She didn't see him, and neither did anyone else gathered around the spectacle. All too busy focusing on the man with her pinned between his legs, now unzipping his trousers as the rage built up inside Dean.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Dean found himself approaching the man, gazing down at Shadow's face, eyes squeezed tight as she muttered something under her breath.

"Please I'm begging you…"

Dean's foot collided with his cheek, sending him sprawling to the side. He looked up, gazing at the human who had dared interrupt him. Arwydd lifted her gaze, seeing Dean and letting out a relieved smile. Shadow's eyes opened carefully, spotting Dean she smiled weakly, feeling too drained, too tired to do anything else.

He turned towards the one holding her shoulders down, and was satisfied to see the look of pure fear on his face as he scrambled back. Moving around Shadow, Dean approached him where he sat back, shaking his head, and kicked his chin, sending his head backwards with a resound snap.

The others scattered, moving back further into the cave as Dean turned on Callistus. The man gazed at him with utter contempt as Dean moved his fist back, before punching him, full force, in the face. Another crack and he knew his nose was broken. As he fell to the floor, whimpering, Dean kicked; again and again his foot connected with the man's stomach, until he was nothing more than a wreck, shivering against the wall.

Arwydd approached Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll heal soon."

"Then I better give him all the pain I can." The voice was more like an animal than anything else, pure rage and anger as Dean landed one more kick to the head.

"Dean stop." Arwydd cried. "See to Shadow."

His shoulders slumped, and he looked like a different man as he turned to Shadow, moving towards her, he leant forward, zipping up her fly, his face full of concern as she shuddered under his touch.

"Shadow it's OK." He whispered, as she sat up and wiped the tears away. "It's me."

Her hands wrapped around her chest, her eyes closed as her body shook. "Don't…" She whispered. "Please don't…"

"Shadow its over." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Nothing will hurt you now, I promise."

She moved her head away, flinching from his touch. "Please…" Her body shook violently as she buried her head in her knees, beginning to weep.

"Shadow, its Dean." He whispered softly, watching as she lifted her head, her eyes red and bloodshot, the one eye a pale blue colour as she gazed at him. Her face crumpled as she began to cry again, this time leaping forward and wrapping her arms around Dean's neck, burying herself in him. "Come on," He lifted her up in his arms. "Let's go." He carried her out of the cave as Arwydd turned to the crumpled form before her.

"You will be punished for this you know." Her voice was quiet, calm as she spoke, the rage and anger buried inside.

"What makes you think this is the first time?"

She took a deep breath, resisting the urge to kick him as Dean had. "Then the punishment will be more severe. The Queen will see to that."

"No!" He cried now, shaking his head. "Please Arwydd, don't tell the Queen. She'll have me killed! All of us."

"Good, you deserve it." She leant forward, her face in front of his. "You know the Queen does not tolerate us harming humans whilst they are here. Especially not in the way you have done. She was under the protection of the Queen, her Servants and the Nymphs. You are a fool Callistus."

"Arwydd please…"

"When my business with them is done," She turned her back on him. "I will see you hanged."


	13. Chapter 13

Arwydd gazed at the pair as they sat at the bottom of the mountain, Shadow sleeping with her head on Dean's lap, as he held her gently, glaring up at the sky.

"They will be punished Dean."

He drew his sight away from the clouds, focusing his glare on her. "You said we were protected."

"You are."

"Then how can this happen?" He snapped, keeping his voice quiet so as not to wake Shadow.

"I don't know." She sighed, turning her gaze away. "I…she ran off Dean. I couldn't keep an eye on her."

"So it's her fault now?" His voice was accusing, angry and she knew why. It was understandable.

"I wasn't saying that."

"But still, no matter what you did…you couldn't help her, could you?"

She sighed, hanging her head. "No Dean, I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He laughed sarcastically. "She almost gets raped, and all you can say is sorry?"

"What else am I supposed to say?" She muttered, and Dean realised she looked genuinely ashamed of herself. "Dean, I'll do everything within my power to see those men put to death."

"They should suffer." He hissed, before he bowed his head, gazing at Shadow. Again that soft look, that concern in his face. "Look at her, she looks so peaceful. God knows what's going on in her head."

"Too much properly." Arwydd sighed, moving towards the pair and kneeling down. "I just hope she's escaping it in her dreams."

"She looks like an angel."

"Bit ironic, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Well the fact that she's a half vampire and you're saying she looks like an angel."

"She's still beautiful." His head snapped up, his gaze hardening once again. "More beautiful than any of you fairies. Nymphs and…and whatever they were."

"They were fairies." She replied, her gaze locked on Shadow. "Of a different kind. At least something positive came out of it."

"Yeah?" He scoffed. "And what would that be?"

"They tried to destroy your love Dean, tried to destroy her because she's in love. Think about it, if they'd succeeded, think she'd ever be able to look at another man again, yet alone look at one?"

"She wouldn't look at me." He muttered. "When…after I went to her. She wouldn't look at me and she flinched away from me."

"But it didn't take long for her to see who it was, to see it was you Dean. You saved her, and for that…she'll love you even more now you know."

"Some price to pay for what she went through."

"You're right. She shouldn't have gone through that."

They were silent for a few moments, until Shadow's body began to shake, tears leaking from her eyes as she muttered hushed words under her breath; i"_please no…please…"/i _Suddenly her eyes snapped open, her body jerking up. "Dean!" She cried, and immediately he wrapped his arms around her. She turned into him, crying.

"It's OK Shadow," He whispered. "I'm here. I'll look after you."

She didn't let go of Dean during the next hour, as they walked past the mountains and spotted a castle, far in the distance.

"Is that it?" Shadow whispered, her voice much quieter and weaker than it had been previously. "Is that where the King lives?"

"Yes." Arwydd nodded, turning to look at Shadow. The poor child. She held onto Dean like a lifeline, like if she let go she'd collapse, which Arwydd thought, judging by her state, was properly true. "It's not long now. Do you want to rest Shadow?"

"No." She shook her head fiercely. "If I stop now…I just want to get my brother and get out of here."

"You'll be with him soon." Arwydd replied, before she strode forward, Dean and Shadow walking slowly in her wake.

The change in Shadow was extraordinary, before the King's Servants, she'd been a fierce girl with a dangerous glint in her bright blue eye, a lively spark in the other no matter what it's colour. Now, the gleam had gone, and the spark had been replaced by horrible pale colours; blue whenever she stumbled, green as she walked. Dean held onto her as tightly as she held him, determined to never, ever let her go again.

"Oh look Robin, it's the lovebirds."

"Did you hear that?" Shadow's grip became tighter as she squeezed herself against Dean. Dean nodded, gazing around.

"Yeah I did." He muttered, looking up ahead towards Arwydd. She'd stopped when she heard the tinkling bells, the childish laughter.

"It'll never work out Puck." A mocking sigh, followed by high pitched laughter as the pair appeared.

"We know where your brother…" Puck stopped, gazing at Shadow with a concerned expression. "What's this Robin? Surely this can not be the same girl." All laughter had gone from his voice.

"But it is Puck, it is." Puck stepped forward, gazing up at Shadow. "Something dreadful has happened."

"Arwydd?" Robin turned to the nymph, looking scared, frightened. Dean frowned, wondering what their next trick was going to be.

"Yes Robin?"

"What has happened?"

"She has gone through…something dreadful."

Both tricksters gazed at Shadow, before one of them reached up and touched her stomach, closing his eyes. Shadow found herself sobbing, reliving those horrible, stomach churning moments as Robin saw them.

"We're sorry vampire." He whispered, stepping back with something akin to rage on his small face. As Shadow gazed at them, they seemed less malicious, less cruel and more childlike. "We did not think…" He turned to his companion. "Puck?"

"I saw Robin." Puck whispered, holding his arms around himself as he shuddered. "I saw Robin." He whispered, and Shadow was even more shocked when she saw a single tear drop down his face.

"What must be done Arwydd?" Robin's voice was determined as he turned back to Arwydd.

"I am going to speak to the Queen. Make sure punishment is dealt."

Robin nodded, turning to Puck. "But I think that will take too long."

"Yes Robin." Puck nodded. "And we have our own brand of punishment."

Both of them broke back into their familiar grins, nodding at one another. Together they spoke. "Good luck vampire." With a pop and the ringing of childish laughter in the ears of Dean and Shadow, they disappeared.

"But I…" Shadow gazed at Arwydd, who was smiling fondly at the spot where Robin and Puck had disappeared.

"They are spiteful and malicious, but they are not evil." Arwydd lifted her gaze. "They like to have fun, and yes sometimes they may go too far but it's their job, their lives and their nature. The King's Servants, on the other hand, have veered from the boundaries of their own jobs and nature, taken on an evil side that should not exist. Robin and Puck will show them evil, horrible things, their deepest fears and scariest thoughts. Before they die, they will be tortured."

Her eyes connected with Dean's, and he nodded slowly.

"I will make sure Puck and Robin are rewarded justly. They did not have to let you go without pulling their usual tricks you know. I believe they were about to mislead you about the whereabouts of your brother Shadow, but as soon as they understood…"

She nodded, not needing to hear any more.

"Come on," Dean whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

"So do we just walk in then?" Dean's voice is quiet as they stand outside the magnificent castle, and Shadow gazes up in awe, thinking how majestic it looks, how beautiful. Just like out of a fairy tale. Fitting, she thinks, for a fairy king.

Arwydd nods. "Yes." With a sigh, she turns to them. "You must listen to the Fairy King, his will is law. However, he is also the last obstacle. He may try to deter you still; from Tim and Dean." Her gaze is fully focused on Shadow. "But remember, he is not an evil fairy. He is simply testing you, and he will not give Tim up easily."

Shadow takes a deep breath, gazing at the large doors, the marble statues that line the path up to the doors. Arwydd steps forward, her hands knocking on the door she waits, glancing at Shadow and Dean, still holding each other.

The door opens, to reveal a tall female fairy, wings stretching from her back, beautiful white wings with gold running down the edges and through the middle. She takes one look at them, before she gasps in surprise as her eyes land on Shadow.

"Arwydd, come in."

"These two are welcome?"

"Of course." The fairy bows her head, finally tearing her eyes from Shadow. "I will take you through to the King. Marie and Clara will take these two to their rooms."

"Thank you." Arwydd indicates towards the other two, and they follow her inside.

The hallway they stand in is magnificent, white washed marble walls stretching up endlessly, supported by pillars, a single staircase stretching up to one side, curving around into an unseen corridor. Paintings sit on the walls, beautiful paintings of fairies, dragons and other mythical beasts. Arwydd glances around, before taking a deep breath and following the fairy away.

Suddenly, from above two other fairies fly down, landing in front of Dean and Shadow.

"Right, well then, let's get you to your rooms." One of them grins cheerily, stepping towards Shadow. "You, dear, look like you need a nice hot bath. A long one. Come on." She takes Shadow's hand, leading her up the stairs and away from Dean.

"Separate rooms?" Dean asks, gazing at the other fairy.

"Adjoining. But the bathroom is completely separate. Clara will look after her."

Dean nods, satisfied in the knowledge he'll be nearby if Shadow needs him.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?" The fairy turns towards the stairs, leading Dean up them.

Again he nods, not really feeling like expanding.

"Well, you can get some sleep soon. Rest. Someone will come to get you for dinner."

* * *

The room was absolutely gorgeous, and she had to admit, she was being treated like a princess. She had fairies at her beck and call, though she'd asked Clara for them to leave her alone, the fairy had pointed a small bell above a chest of drawers, telling her to ring it if she wanted anything.

Now, she stood in front of the full length mirror, gazing at herself in the dark red dress that Clara had pointed out, hanging in the wardrobe, informing her that the King liked his guests to dress up for dinner.

She took a deep breath, tilting her head forward as she closed her eyes. Dean, she knew, was just next door. The thought calmed her, and she knew that at the slightest sound he'd be in there with her.

There was a soft knock at her door, and Shadow lifted her head as she called for them to come in.

Clara stepped in, carrying a small bag with her she smiled at Shadow. "I've come to do your make up."

"Oh." Shadow gazed at the bag. "I really don't need…"

"Please let me!" Clara widened her eyes. "I never get to do anyone's make up."

Reluctantly she nodded. "Ok then."

The fairy let out a whoop of joy, as Shadow sat at the dressing table, watching the fairy leap in the air and hover towards her. She spent the next half hour feeling the light breeze created by Clara's wings, as the fairy pampered her and brushed make up onto her face; blusher, eye shadow, lipstick…everything went on.

When she opened her eyes, Shadow was surprised, shocked even. It looked like a completely different girl staring back. A girl with slightly slanted eyes (an effect created by the expertly applied eyeliner) and rosy cheeks. She thought that if her mother had never died, if she had never joined the vampires, this is what Charlotte would look like.

"You look beautiful." Clara hovered backwards, gazing in the mirror at Shadow. "Better than a nymph."

"I doubt that."

"No." Clara grinned. "You do. Come on, his majesty is waiting."

* * *

Shadow descended the stairs carefully, Clara at her side.

"Where's Dean?" She asked, feeling nervous now she was out of her room.

"Getting ready." Clara replied. "Don't worry, he'll be down soon."

Shadow nodded, feeling scared, vulnerable. "Stay with me?" She asked, glancing at the fairy. Clara's smiley face disappeared, replaced by a look of concern.

"I can't." She whispered. "Sorry Shadow. I'm just a servant here."

She opened her mouth, but with a raised hand, Clara cut her off. Instead, she pointed to a large elegant door. "There." She clasped Shadow's hand, squeezing it. "He won't hurt you Shadow. I promise."

She walked slowly into the dining room, her eyes resting on the table that stretched in front of her, from one end to the other.

The Fairy King stood at the end, behind a large chair, his back to her. Large red wings were folded across his back, pure black hair tied behind his head. He turned to her, offering her a smile and indicating a chair to his right. She nodded her head and approached it, gazing at him. His eye colour was unclear, a mixture of blue, grey, green and hazel, a multitude of colours that could hypnotise any mortal. He was good looking, that was undeniable, but then again, so had his servants been.

He pulled the chair out for her, and she sat down, watching as he carefully lowered himself into his own chair, pouring out a liquid that looked like thick red wine. From the smell however, she identified it as blood.

"I like the pretence of royalty." He explained, indicating the wine glasses. "I myself detest wine, prefer the liquid you drink." He smiled, and she was surprised to see two long fangs. Seeing the shock on her face, he laughed. "My mother was a vampire, my father a fairy. There is an interesting tale behind it all, one which I will save for later."

She nodded, sipping the drink.

"I am…sorry, for the trouble you encountered with my servants." He let out a sigh, pouring a glass for himself and letting his finger circle the ring, the sound ringing throughout the hall. "I had no idea that sort of thing was going on."

"I thought it was their job," She replied, staring at his glass. "To destroy me."

"Yes, but not in that way." She lifted her gaze, meeting his. Another surprise, to see the slight hint of anger in his eyes. "They have deterred from their original job. I promise you, the end did not justify the means." A sigh, as he shook his head. "Callistus and his group will be punished."

"By the Queen."

"Yes, by the Queen." He nodded. "Arwydd knows my punishment will not be severe enough. They served me loyally – and rightfully – until now."

She was silent, turning her eyes towards the wall opposite her, the magnificent paintings that lined it, just as in the hall.

"I know what you most want Shadow."

"So did they."

"Fairies have the unique ability to see deep into the hearts of others, as you know it was this which Robin and Puck, experts in these matters, played on."

"So now you will too?"

"Not in the same way." He tilted his head to one side, carefully contemplating the glass.

"I came for my brother." She found herself flexing her fingers, stretching them and pulling them into a fist repeatedly. "I will not leave until I have him back."

"But I can give you children Shadow." He leant forward now, arms crossed on the table. As she opened her mouth, he silenced her. "Not in the way you think. With Dean. Normal, healthy happy children with the man you love."

She found herself tempted by what he said; so very tempted. Children with Dean…children without her curse or gift or whatever it was. "It's a big price to pay."

"I know how you feel Shadow." He carried on. "An outcast, part of both worlds but yet separate from both, am I correct?"

"How would you know?" She snapped.

Again a smile, again those fangs. "Like I said, I am like you Shadow. But whereas you are half human, I am half fairy. And I have been my whole life."

"Why Tim?" She narrows her eyes, gazing at the King. "Why us? What makes us so special?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that." His smile falters. "You see Shadow, ever since your birth fate has marked you and your brothers out."

"Fate?" She scoffed. "So are you going to tell we don't have free will?"

"Oh most have free will." He waved the question away. "And yes, you do have free will. The three of you do. Or did, in Theo's case. But the truth is, even if you have never joined the vampires, you and I would be sitting here right now, having a similar but slightly different conversation."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." His smile turned into a frown. "Do not be insolent to me Shadow. You see, fate marked out that your brother would be brought here as a child and escape, resulting in you coming here. With Dean or someone else. But you would be here still the same. Your brother was always destined to become a vampire, and the moment you joined them, that was changed into your destiny."

"But you just said…"

"That you may never have become what you are. But you did, in very unusual circumstances as well. I don't suppose your vampire friends have told you why the vampires are so determined to either rally behind you or kill you?"

"Raven." She replied. "Raven has stirred them up."

"Ah, but there is a reason behind that. For, when Raven realised what you had become she recognised an age old prophecy."

"Jesus." She laughed. "This really is turning into a fairy tale."

"Well you are in the fairy realm Shadow." He stretched back, placing his hands on the table. "A prophecy that foretold the salvation or destruction of the vampire race. Oh it may not be you that brings it, but everything at the moment points to you. A war is coming Shadow, a war centred on you."

She was silent, contemplating that he said.

"Now about your brother…"

"I still want my brother." She replied, her voice barely a whisper. "I need him. He's all I have left."

"Of your mortal family I presume?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. You killed your father, did you not?"

"Yes."

"No surprise. For the way he treated you…"

"Don't." She snapped. "I don't care if you are king of the universe, I don't want to talk about it."

"Understandable." He nodded. "Dean should be joining us…ah, here he is."

She glanced at the door, and smiled at Dean as he stepped in, looking uncomfortable in his black suit, white shirt and black tie. Uncomfortably he pulled at the tie, before his eyes locked on Shadow. He smiled at her, before the King stood and indicated the chair opposite Shadow.

Dean nodded his thanks, before moving down the table and settling himself in the chair. The King took a different bottle, pouring some white wine into the glass in front of Dean.

"You can have some beer later." He smiled at the hunter. "But i think wine is better with dinner." He remained standing, before lifting his glass. "And before we begin, I just want to say," he gazed at the pair, a twinkle in his eyes. "Well done for getting here."

"Thanks." Dean muttered, unable to take his gaze away from Shadow. She drank from her glass, eyes focused on Dean as they shared nervous smiles.

A few seconds later the meal arrived, an elaborate mixture of starters were laid out in front of them, and Dean dug in gratefully. The King picked a few morsels, eating them carefully before refilling his plate, while Shadow picked, eating the food with the strongest taste.

Once he seemed to have eaten enough, the King pushed his plate away and patiently waited for Dean to finish. Shadow rested her hands on her knees, watching Dean as he eagerly picked up each piece of food and gradually ate it. She found herself giggling at the look on his face when he glanced up and saw they'd both finished.

He pushed his plate away and leant back. Within moments a fairy had come into the room, taken their plates away and disappeared.

"So," The King leant with his elbows on the table, fingers lightly touching each other and making Shadow think of 'here's the church, here's the steeple...', a game she played as a kid to entertain herself. "I was going to tell you how I came to be…how I am."

His eyes shifted sideways to Dean, who was looking understandably confused.

"I was saying Dean, before you came in, that I am similar to Shadow."

"In what way?" He asked, caution in his voice.

"I am half-vampire, half fairy." He explained, tilting his head back. "Unlike Shadow, however, I need blood as often as a regular vampire does, do have similar weaknesses, but like Shadow I can stand daylight. Now, my mother was vampire, my father a fairy. Only fairies can breed with vampires, as far as I know." Shadow's eyes narrowed as she looked at his, something in his eyes told her he knew more about vampire breeding than he was letting on.

"What about half-vampires?" She questioned, watching him carefully.

"That, I do not know." He gazed downwards, but not before Shadow again saw that glint that told her he was only saying a half truth.

"My father was, in fact, one of the then current King's Servants." He explained. "They were not like they are now, they were more similar to the Nymphs. And my mother had come here by accident; she was not looking for anyone nor was she in love. She simply stumbled upon the Servants and was in awe of their beauty.

However, fairies and non-fairies are not meant to breed, but she stayed with them for a long time, and eventually fell pregnant. Until then, they had kept their relationship a secret, only the other Servants knew, but with her pregnancy the King found out and banished my mother. My father was imprisoned and all the servants were disbanded, sent out of the King's rule. The Queen took them as her own servants, and they now serve under her daughter."

"He sounds lovely." Shadow muttered sarcastically, shaking her head.

"He was a barbarian." The King's voice was low, dangerous.

"Then how did you become King?" Dean lifted his head, a curious expression on his face as he watched the King.

"I killed him. For sixteen years I lived in the human world, hidden by my mother. When I managed to find my way back, I killed the man who was responsible for making us live as we had lived, thereby becoming King myself."

"What's that got to do with me, or Tim?"

"You see Shadow, it was my destiny to become King. Like you and your brothers, my life was actually mapped out before me. I found out later that this was why he banished my mother, because he knew one born of vampire and fairy was destined to overthrow him."

* * *

Fate, destiny. She wondered if what he had said had been true, if her life really had been mapped out before her.

She lay on the beautiful four poster bed, staring up at the canopy above her. The King had confirmed one thing for her; vampires bred vampires. He hadn't said it, but he was proof. She doubted any kind of fairy magic could change that.

A knock on the adjoining door stirred her, and she lifted herself up, staring at it as it swung open to reveal Dean.

His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he walked towards her, still wearing the suit from dinner, though this time without the tie. The top buttons were undone, and as he walked towards her, she leapt off the bed and threw herself into him.

"Hey." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, just held him.

Finally, she broke away, turning around and moving to the bed, sitting down and hanging her head, holding the sides in her hands as her elbows dug into her legs.

Silently, he moved beside her, placing a hand on her back he rubbed gently, knowing that she'd speak when she wanted to.

"I'm scared Dean." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "What if I never see Tim again? He might not let me take him."

"He has to." Dean replied, moving his hand to her shoulder.

"Why though?" Shadow lifted her head, turning it to face Dean. "He doesn't have to. He's under no obligation. We might have come all this way for nothing Dean."

He had nothing to say to that.

"Dean…he's my brother."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I know." His mind drifted back to Sammy, and he hoped to god his own little brother was doing OK.

* * *

"Adara." The King approached the majestic fairy before him, her head lifted in pride, her wings folded across her back. Everything about her spoke of royalty; from her deep green dress to the noble green eyes. She waved her entourage away, turning to the King with a look of disdain as he knelt down and kissed her hand, looking up at her with a grin.

"Why are you looking so happy David?" She pulled her hand away, walking briskly towards the table, her feet not quite touching the ground as she did so. He shuffled behind her, being reminded, as he always was around her, of his not-so-noble birth, his oh-so-human name.

"The vampire and hunter are here." He replied, his own wings unfolding as he began to hover in the air. She pulled out a chair and sat down slowly, focusing her cold gaze on him.

"They made it then. I must inform you, Arwydd has told me what happened on the way. Your men will be…"

"Killed. As it should be."

She frowned at his indifference, for despite the fact that she looked on his highest ranking servants as monsters, she thought their master would at least show some compassion, raise some objections about their execution.

He spotted her frown, and his grin widened. "Oh come on, you know I don't care for them. Until now they have served me well, but they had no ranking compared to my father and his men."

"I would not argue with you there." She sighed, turning her gaze downwards. "It was wrong for your father and his men to be disbanded, but they have served me well you know."

"I know." He nodded. "How is my father?"

"Well. He asks about you."

He nodded, letting out a sigh. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"That his son is a half? No, he believes the fairy blood overrode the vampire blood. Which brings me onto the question, something else Arwydd brought up. Does she know?"

"No." He understood exactly what she meant. "She is not aware. A few months perhaps…."

"And will it be…"

"No." He laughed. "No, it won't. I saw that straight away."

"Good." She nodded, lifting a hand to her face and wiping away a strand of pure blonde hair. "Good. I am happy for her."

"So am I. But more happy for her…" He paused, searching for the right word. "Lack of knowledge."

"I know you are. Leverage?"

"Yes. Now, what brings you here?"

"I want you to give the boy back."

"Why?" Another laugh. "He will be a good soldier, and you know if I let him go, I will find him again in a few years."

"She needs him David. Claim him in a few years, when she will not need him. But please…"

"And what will I get in return?"

"Another child." She replied. "My servants picked one up a few days ago, a healthy baby you can raise here. Unlike the way you raised him."

"Rectify the mistakes of the past, you mean?"

"Yes David. Change things, make it better and make sure this child will not want to live."

He tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes as he thought it over. "But the boy is…"

"Exceptional, I know. He will make a good soldier, but look at it this way. It he goes with his sister he will learn, he will grow, and come back to you an even better soldier for his experience."

"True." He took a deep breath. "Fine, fine. She can have her brother back."


	14. Chapter 14

"Please just let me go…"

The teenager whacked his fist on the bar of the cage, pressing his face against it as he stared out at the strange scene before him. There he was, lying on a bed, completely still. Fairies, the sprites, flew around him, battling the hunter, Poison and Blake. The scene was faded, half there and half not, and he knew none of them could hear his pleas, his cries.

"No!" He cried, watching as Sam fell to his knees, trying in vain to hold back one of the fairies with his one good arm. The sling held firm, keeping his broken arm across his chest. He'd fought so well, considering everything. "Go on Poison!" He whispered, watching as the vampire leapt over the bed, knocking away the fairy and sending him rolling back into the wall. His knuckles gripped the bar, turning white as one of the sprites charged towards his frozen body. Faster than the sprite, Blake whirled around, kicking out at one behind him even as he used a sword to whack the other back from Tim's body.

"Don't let them get me." He whispered, shaking his head. "Please guys don't let them get me."

He stumbled backwards as one of the sprites turned around, facing him as he flew towards the cage, teeth barred.

"No!" He yelled, lifting his arm and closing his eyes.

Nothing happened.

When he took the arm away and opened his eyes, he realised he was no longer in a cage.

Instead, he was sitting in an elaborately decorated bedroom, a four poster bed with a canopy over it. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out two shapes on the bed, both sleeping soundly. He focused on the shapes, making out a man with his arm around the stomach of a girl, holding her close.

Suddenly he realised who it was, and leapt up. "Shadow!"

Her eyes flicked open; she lifted one arm, rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes. She locked her gaze on Tim, who grinned at her from the darkness.

"Jesus!" She cried, sitting up and edging to the back of the bed. Her eyes were wide, and shocked Tim noticed she was scared.

The cry woke Dean, who immediately leapt up and off the bed, facing Dean and grabbing the nearest item. He held the hairbrush up sleepily, glaring at Tim.

"What the fuck!" Shadow inched back even more, eyes fixed on the boy. "Who the hell are you? Another fairy?"

Tim stepped back, shaking his head. "What…Shadow its me."

Realisation dawned on her face, as Dean dropped the hairbrush and sat on the bed, rubbing his forehead. Tim watched as Shadow slowly climbed off the bed, staring at Tim.

"No." She shook her head. "No way…"

She stepped forward, staring at him as she reached towards the wall, flicking on the lights.

"Is it…"

Something inside her however told her that this was her brother, despite how different he looked.

"Tim, look in the mirror."

Dean watched him as the boy moved towards the mirror. The teenager let out a gasp as he stared into the looking glass, knowing now why his sister hadn't recognised him. Stubble covered his chin, his hair was long, shaggy, reaching his chin at the sides. He reached a hand up, feeling his chin. He looked at least two years older. He turned his head to Shadow.

"I…I saw you guys fighting." He muttered. "I…I woke up and I could see it, see the sprites and you guys and then you disappeared and…I didn't know what happened to you."

"How are they doing?" Dean asked, and Tim turned away from the mirror, staring at the hunter. His deep eyes reflected his worry, his fear. "How's Sammy?"

"He's doing really well." Tim replied, nodding. "He's a good fighter." He watched as Dean's face lit up with pride. Suddenly, Shadow had grabbed him and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh Tim."

He smiled as he hugged her back, looking over her shoulder to see a soft grin on Dean's face. When she broke away, Tim was surprised to see tears pooling in her eyes. Shakily she wiped them away.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Tim laughed, before turning to Dean and stepping towards him. "Thanks, Dean." He muttered. "For looking after her and…and coming with her. This place is terrifying on your own."

Dean nodded, and watched in surprise as Tim held his hand out. With a smile, Dean shook it.

i_"Good bye Shadow, and good luck."/i_

Shadow heard the regal, soft voice, and she turned slowly to find the source.

She blinked in surprise at the scene before her. Sam sat on the floor, legs tucked towards him and his good arm wrapped around his legs, head resting on his knees. Poison stood beside him, head bowed as his shoulders moved up and down. His back to Shadow, she could tell he was tired, out of breath. Blake faced the bed, a sword gripped tightly in his right hand, his left on his shoulder, where the shirt was torn and dark silver blood ran down it. She turned her gaze to the bed, where Tim lay, looking as he had before she left for the fairy world; quiet, calm and young.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Dean, smiling weakly. "We did it." He whispered, so only she could hear. "We got him back."

Even as she turned her head, she spotted Tim stirring. She began to laugh as he sat up, staring around and looking confused. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

The other three heard the laugh, and turned to look at Dean and Shadow. Dean sidestepped around Shadow, moving towards Sam. He fell to his knees and hugged his brother.

Poison let out a cry of joy before he ran towards Shadow, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Well done kid." He whispered into her head.

"Thank you Poison." She replied, hugging him back. "You kept them away."

"'Course we did." He stepped back, still holding her at the waist. "But Blake and Sam did all the work."

She laughed. "What did you just call him?"

He hushed her before he winked and walked towards the bed.

"Hey Tim." He sat on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Weird." He tilted his head back, before rubbing his neck. "Like…like I'm missing something…" He stared around him. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Shadow asked, stepping beside Blake as Dean helped his brother up. "Anything?"

"Remember what?" The confusion on his face was evident as he stared around him. "I…I was reading a comic and then…I'm here now."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Shadow shot him a quick look, shaking his head.

"You passed out kid." Blake shrugged. "Had us worried for a bit. Just like your sister at your age."

Shadow laughed, hitting Blake lightly on his arm. "Shut it Blake."

Poison turned to Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you a second?" He whispered, and Dean nodded, following the vampire out of the room.

* * *

Shadow stood at the roadside, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Poison and Blake stood talking to Sam, as the hunter listened carefully to their words. Dean shut the boot of the car, having replaced the swords, and Tim sat on the grass, staring down at it, trying to remember what had happened.

"Well," Dean walked slowly towards Shadow, hands stuffed into his pockets as he looked at her. Her head was bowed, her teeth biting down hard on her lip. "You coming Shadow?"

"I can't Dean." She lifted her gaze now, fixing her sharp blue and green eyes on him. "I can't."

"And I can't stay." He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes flicking downwards. "So I guess this is it…"

She choked out a sob, before throwing her arms around him and kissing him hard. When she broke away, the tears were flowing freely down her face. She pulled out of his grasp, turning her head away.

"I'll find you Dean." She whispered, ignoring the looks of Poison, Blake and Sam. Their concerned, sorry looks. After all, Poison and Blake had fought alongside the young hunter, and his brother had helped Shadow find her brother, helped bring her out of the fairy world in one piece. Poison knew the whole tale, having heard both sides from Dean and Shadow.

"You better." He forced himself to grin at her.

"I will. As soon as…as it's over."

"The war, right?" He asked, watching as she lifted her head up and down slowly.

"Yeah. Dean, please, whatever you do, don't get involved in it." She took a deep breath. "Between now and…and whenever, stay away from vampires. Any vampire hunts you find, let someone else take them. Please."

"What if it's you?"

"Then it's even more of a reason to stay away. Dean, I'm terrified. Not for myself but…I have no idea if or how I'll make it out of this alive. If anyone whose close to me will. I don't want you to die as well."

He nodded, before lifting his hand to her chin. "But you will find me, right?"

A nod. "Promise."

"Good." He leant forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Charlotte."

She nodded, closing her eyes. "I know Dean."

He turned around, and she heard him call to his brother. "Come on Sammy, we got a long way to go."

The footsteps retreated away. A slamming of a car door, the roar of an engine, and when she opened her eyes the car was rolling away, approaching the top of the hill. She ran forward, running towards it as it turned and cruised above them. "I love you Dean Winchester!" She cried, before falling to her knees and letting the tears flow.

After a few seconds, she could feel Poison standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on kid." He whispered. "Let's get you home."


	15. Epilogue

iTwenty Years Later/i

i_Twenty Years Later/i  
_The graveyard was deathly silent, weeds stretched over long-forgotten names, casting names and dates in shadow, hiding them from the sun that slowly dipped over the hills a few miles from the graveyard. One lone figure moved between the graves, pulling weeds away from the newest white marble headstones, pouring drops of water on fresh flowers placed by the latest mourning family.

The figure stopped, feeling a chill in his neck he shuddered and decided it was time to go home. He moved back between the graves, his footsteps light as he walked.

As he wondered along, he whistled a light tune, nodding his head as he did so.

Suddenly he heard it, a crunch of sticks, a rustle of leaves. He switched his torch on, knowing he'd need the beam of light in the dying darkness.

"Show yourself." His cry echoed around him, as the light caught marble angels, stone crosses, all watching over him. The sight of the memorials for the dead never scared him, they comforted him. One of the reasons he had taken on this job – the one he'd been doing for almost six years now – in the first place.

His shoulders sagged as a small white rabbit bounded out from behind a headstone, bouncing along and away from him. He laughed, shaking his head as he turned to one of the marble angels, tapping his cap to it as he smiled.

"Silly me." He muttered with a shake of his head.

"Yes." He whirled back around at the sound of the voice. "Silly you." He barely had time to see the pale face, the jet black hair and the oddly coloured dark red eyes as she flew towards him, grabbing him and sinking her teeth into his neck.

As she dropped his body to the floor, she let out a satisfied sigh, tilting her head back as she let her lips lick the red liquid from around her mouth.

"So good." She whispered to the night sky, bringing her head down and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she gazed at the marble angel, watching her with judging eyes. "Oh piss off." She hissed. "Bloody do-gooders." She rolled her eyes, turning her back on the angel and moving towards a forgotten corner of the cemetery.

Once she arrived at her destination, she stood in front of the grave, staring at it for a few moments, the only sounds those of the hoot of owls, the clicking of bats as they flew around her. She stared at the name, at the date, almost seven years ago now.

"I found you Dean." She moved forward, kneeling in front of the stone and drawing away the choking weeds that almost covered the name Dean Winchester. "Said I would, didn't I? Though I didn't expect you to be six feet under when I did so. It's my job to sleep in a coffin, not yours."

She stared at the name, before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a long, red rose. "My brother Theo used to leave this on my sister's grave. Never got to tell you about them. You would have liked Theo." She titled her head to one side. "He looked a little like Sammy."

She chewed her lip, wondering what else she needed to say. His death had reached her in Australia during the war, when she, Poison, Blake and a few others were in hiding. Vampires spoke with fear of the Winchester brothers, for although Dean had taken her advice, he couldn't stop his brother from killing as many of them as he could. She didn't know why he did it, what drove him to kill so many of them. But the important thing was, Dean had died bravely, in battle with a fierce demon that had eventually met it's end at Sam's hands.

"Poison turned me fully." Her shoulders sagged. "Just after the war started. Guess what, fate had plans for me and I blew them out of the water."

She chewed her lip, trying to think.

"Poison's dead." She lifted her gaze, staring up at the sky. "So is Blake. Blake fell in the war, being a bloody hero. You would have liked it though; he sang till his very last breath. Misfits. Die Die My Darling." She let out a giggle, remembering Blake's very last words to her.

"Find your hunter Shadow." He had whispered. "Cos death ain't going to keep you two apart."

She reached forward, her hand resting on the top of the grave. "Actually, Poison died at a hunter's hands. Your brother's." She shook her head. "Sammy killed him. Bullet of holy water, right to the heart. I couldn't save him."

Now it was time for the important bit, the whole reason she'd come.

"Guess what." She let out a grin, leaning towards the headstone as if about to whisper a secret to it. "There's a twenty-year-old out there called Dean. And he looks just like you." She wiped a tear away from her eye. "The fairies knew too. They took Tim not long ago. Turns out they were building an army, an army that followed me and David…the King to you, into battle. Tim alongside us." She stood up, brushing her hair back. "Dean's got my blue eyes, your hair, and your cocky grin." She let out a sigh. "Dean John. Because I found out your father's name. And he was perfectly healthy. No vampire teeth or blood cravings. He was perfect."

She took a step back, still staring at the grave. "I'll never forget you Dean Winchester. Until the day I die I'll never forget you."

"Not long then."

Her back straightened, her eyes snapped up as she heard the voice from behind her.

"Sam." She whispered the word, knowing that Dean's death had almost destroyed the younger brother, turning him into a machine; no compassion, no love for anyone or anything. The most famous hunter of them all; any kind of creature feared him.

She closed her eyes as she heard the trigger, whispering under her breath. "I'm coming guys. Blake, Poison. Dean…I'm coming…"

The bullet hit it's mark, right in the back of her head. She fell forward, sprawled across the grave, eyes wide open, a pale blue colour as Sam turned and limped away, holding onto the walking stick carefully as he moved, glad he'd finally found and killed the bitch.


End file.
